Way To Go
by April26th
Summary: SNG atau orang-orang dan fansnya memanggil mereka Shingeki no Girls. Banyak orang-orang mengenal Girlband yang beranggotakan 9 orang gadis ini cantik, berbakat, baik, ramah, kompak, dll. Tapi siapa sangka kalau di balik itu semua, mereka punya "Problem" seperti gadis remaja sekolahan biasanya. Apalagi kalau bukan perihal 'Cowok' dan juga 'Cinta'. Mind to RnR? Chapter 3 update
1. Chapter 1 Top Secret

_SNG atau orang-orang dan fansnya memanggil mereka Shingeki no Girls. Banyak orang-orang mengenal Girlband yang beranggotakan 9 orang gadis ini cantik, berbakat, baik, ramah, kompak, dll. Tapi siapa sangka kalau di balik itu semua, mereka punya "Problem" seperti gadis remaja sekolahan biasanya. Apalagi kalau bukan perihal 'Cowok' dan juga 'Cinta' _

**Way to Go**

**By**

**April26th**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **

**AU/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Semua karakter OOC, Typo berserakan, Alur maju mundur, plot maksa, dan bahasa bertele-tele. **

**Pairings :Nanti bakalan muncul kok /sokkali***

**Mikasa-centric**

'**Shingeki no Kyojin' punya Isayama Hajime**

**Semua yang berkaitan dengan SNSD (Girls Generation') dan brands yang disebutkan disini hanya MILIK pihak yang bersangkutan.**

**-8888888888-**

**Chapter 1 : Top Secret**

Sinar matahari menyinari jendela berbentuk persegi dengan cat serba putih itu dikala seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat tidur dengan nyamannya, alarm jam berbunyi nyaring itu tak dapat membelalakkan mata hitam kelam gadis itu. Sampai seseorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan menyentuh pundaknya dan mengusiknya perlahan.

"Mikasa, hei Mikasa bangun! Ini sudah jam 7. Kita nanti akan dimarahi Hanji Unnie(Kakak)" seru gadis itu perlahan namun tegas.

"Hm" seru Mikasa pelan.

"Hei, ayolah. Sebentar lagi kita akan latihan, kau tidak mau kena serampang duabelas Rico Unnie dan Hanji Unnie. Hei" usik Sasha semakin menguatkan dorongan ke badan gadis itu.

"Okey okey. Hentikan itu Unnie. Aku akan bangun sekarang" menghentikan Sasha dengan telapak tangan tepat di hadapan wajah Sasha.

Mikasa perlahan duduk dan mulai meregangkan badan. menatap Sasha "Unnie, tumben bangun cepat?" tanyanya heran.

"Kentang rebus yang dimasak Rico Unnie untuk sarapan sangat harum, hmm" ujarnya berbinar-binar "Ayolah, aku tidak mau meng-skip sarapan ku, menu pagi ini kentang rebus, Rico Unnie lagi yang membuatnya. Ayo!" ajak Sasha ketika dia menuju pintu kamar mereka dengan Mikasa mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka segera menuju bagian dapur dorm yang selisih 3 ruangan dari kamar mereka. Sesampainya di dapur mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan kegiatan 6 orang yang duduk di meja makan. Ada yang lagi bercengkrama, ada yang lagi main _gadget_, ada pula yang masih berpangku tangan sambil tertidur.

"Hollla Unnie-unnieku dan Dongsaeng-dongsaeng(adik)ku tercinta. Morning" Sasha berlari kecil menuju kursi yang masih kosong.

"Wah Sasha, segar sekali sepertinya pagi ini" seru Ymir mentapnya heran.

"Ayolah, siapa yang mau melewatkan pagi ini dengan murung dan mengantuk durja. Hari ini kentang, tentu aja Aku senang." Jawabnya bangga.

"Potato is everything to Her" ujar Mikasa yang telah duduk di kursi di sebelah Christa sambil menyindir dan kembali tidur di meja. Sasha tetap tidak perduli dan menghampiri Rico yang sedang ada di meja masak.

"Mikasa dan Hanji Unnie, jarang sekali melihat kalian ngantuk begini. biasanya kalian yang bangun paling pagi. Hari ini kok seperti orang bergadang saja." Tanya Christa heran.

Orang yang disebut-sebut hanya tertidur dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Christa, sampai akhirnya Rico angkat suara "Aku melihat Hanji nonton animasi tentang monster-monster yang tayang tengah malam dan baru terlihat tidur jam 3 pagi. Padahal kita tadi malam sampai di dorm jam 1 pagi." Ujarnya santai. "Hei, ambil piring kalian masing-masing, makanannya sudah siap" pinta Rico.

Mereka (kecuali Mikasa dan Hanji) mengambil piring dan gelas lalu meletakkaannya di meja. Walaupun dua orang yang tidur itu tetap tidak begeming, piring dan gelas mereka tetap dihidangkan oleh gadis berambut coklat caramel bernama Petra. Petra lalu membangunkan Hanji yang masih terlelap di meja makan.

"Hanji Unnie bangunlah. Sarapan sudah siap" bujuk Petra lembut sambil memegang pundak Unnie-nya.

"hmmm iya iya" ujar Hanji pelan, sampai seseorang (Annie) meletakkan piring berisi menu pagi ini tepat di bawah hidung Hanji. Perut mereka terasa geli.

"Kentang kentang.."komat-kamitnya dan membuka matanya, Hanji bertanya "dimasak Rico ya?"

"Iya Hanji, cepatlah kau bangun" ujar Rico sambil duduk di kursinya. Akhirnya Hanji membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Hitch, bangunkan Mikasa" perintah Rico. Hitch yang sedang menutup game di gadget-nya sebentar dan melihat Mikasa. Lalu mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir sebentar "Apa yang bisa kubuat ya" 'Mikasa tergolong orang yang sering bangun cepat, dan kalau tidur paling susah dibangunin' pikirnya.

"Bilang saja Eren mencarinya, pasti itu membuatnya bangun" ujar Annie yang sudah tidak sabar "Atau keluarkan suara Aegyo-mu"

Hitch lalu tersenyum jahil "Oh Oke, ehmm ~MIKASA, EREN MENCARIMU" ujar Hitch dengan suara Level-Atas-Aegyo-nya.

Sontak Mikasa terbangun dan menatap Hitch lekat-lekat "Hah? Dimana dia sekarang?" melihat-lihat sekelilingnnya dan hanya menemukan wajah jahil Unnie-Unnienya

"Kalau nama Eren yang sakral itu disebut pasti membuatmu kebakaran jenggot Mikasa" ujar Ymir sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sebelum Mikasa menjawab, Hanji langsung motong pembicaraan "Sudahlah, jangan buat Kentang kita lama menunggu" dan setelah itu mereka mulai sarapan pagi seperti biasanya.

"Unnie, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya mikasa sambil menyendokkan potongan makanan kemulutnya.

"Sekitar jam 7 mungkin, dan kita ada latihan koreografi jam 9 nanti" jawab Hanji.

"Untuk MBS *Gayo Daejeon?" Tanya Annie sambil mengunyah kentang.

"Ya begitulah. Kita akan membawakan lagu _I Got a Boy_ dan _Dancing Queen_" jawab Hanji.

"Hmm… jam berapa kira-kira kita ke Studio itu Unnie? Tanya Sasha sambil menyendokkan kentang ke mulutnya.

"Jam 12 siang, dan habis pemanasan nanti kita akan fiting baju untuk acara Gayo Daejeon ini." ujar Petra yang sedang menyendokkan kentang ke mulutnya.

"Kalian sudah lihat baju-bajunya? Cantik-cantik lho. Penuh bulu" ujar Hitch antusias

"Belum, tau dari mana Hitch?" Tanya Rico datar.

"Tadi malam setelah sampai di dorm aku diajak Nanaba Unnie menemaninya masuk ke ruangan baju kita biasanya, dia bilang mau mengambil perkakas jahitnya dan aku lihat di situ sudah tergantung rapi baju-baju baru kita. Penuh bulu. Oh I LOVE bulu-bulu" ujar Hitch gemas.

"Pasti masih model baju terbuka perut?" Tanya Ymir tidak selera

"Iya iya, tema _I Got a Boy_ masih lekat dengan baju kita kali ini" ujar Hitch sambil tersenyum. Lalu keheningan menyelimuti kesembilan gadis ini yang masih focus ke makanan masing-masing.

Setelah selesai mereka menyusun dan membersihkan meja makan. Walaupun mereka Idol, hal seperti ini tidak mungkin dibersihkan oleh cleaning service dan lagian mereka semua perempuan, wajar saja kan.

Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Idol yang beranggotakan 9 orang gadis ini, fans-fans menyebut mereka SNG(Shingeki no Girls) atau Attack On Girls, '_Ymir pernah menyebutkan bahwa nama group mereka konyol'. _Debut sekitar 6 tahun lalu dan meraih kesuksesan dengan lagu Hits mereka _Gee _yang dirilis2 tahun setelah mereka debut. Dan group ini beranggotakan Hanji (17 tahun saat debut, Leader, 2nd main dancer, supporting vocal), Rico (17 tahun, 1st main dancer, supporting vocal), Petra (17 tahun, lead vocal), Hitch (17 tahun, lead vocal), Ymir (16 tahun, lead dancer, supporting vocal), Annie (16 tahun , main vocal), Sasha (16 tahun, lead vocal dan lead dancer), Christa (15 tahun, main vocal) dan Mikasa (15 tahun, Visual, Maknae*, supporting vocal dan lead dancer). Setelah lagu _Gee_ mengebrak dunia permusikan di Korea, mereka terus menerus sukses hingga sekarang, bahkan mereka sudah mendunia berkat albume ke-3 mereka _The Boys. _Tak lama sesudah rilis albume The Boys, RC Ent. membentuk sub-group dari SNG, yaitu SNG "CSP" yang terdiri dari Christa, Sasha, dan Petra. Mereka lalu merilis mini album mereka yang pertama yaitu_ Twinkle._

Walaupun mereka begitu terkenal, hal tersebut tetap tidak membuat mereka sombong dan besar kepala. Mereka dengan baik tidak mencemarkan nama agensi dengan skandal-skandal yang dapat membuat reputasi artis dan agensinya buruk. Sebagai seorang idol, pacaran atau hubungan asmara sangat 'sensitif' untuk di perbincangkan. Maka dari itu, seorang idol sebaiknya tidak berpacaran karena takut reputasi sang idol menurun. SNG bernaung di agensi RC Entertaiment yang didirikan oleh Pria berkebangsaan setengah Amerika, Erwin Smith. Dan tidak hanya SNG yang ada disana, banyak Idol popular yang bernaung di agensi ini, dan RC Ent. adalah salah satu Agensi 'rasksasa' di Korea.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan mulai melakukan aktivitas sebelum latihan. Ada yang memilih Jogging, latihan vocal, olahraga, yoga dan sebagainya. Mikasa yang sudah segar kembali memilih untuk ikut Yoga bersama Hanji.

"Hanji Unnie, sudah siap?" Tanya Mikasa yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hanji dan Petra. Hanji nanya bergumam "Sebentar"

"Dimana Petra unnie?" Tanya Mikasa berusaha mencari keberadaan sang kakak berambut coklat caramel.

"Dia latihan vokal sama Sasha dan Christa, mereka akan membawakan lagu Crazy In Love-nya Beyonce" jawab Hanji yang sedang mengambil baju yoganya di lemari. Mikasa lalu duduk di tempat tidur Petra.

Melihat gelagat Mikasa yang tidak biasa, Hanji pun bertanya "Hei, kau tampak tak segar hari ini, sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja sih, kemarin-kemarin juga Mikasa? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Unnie" jawab Mikasa sambil bermain-main dengan jarinya.

"Sayang, Kau bisa cerita denganku, ingat rules kita kan? No SECRET between us" Bujuk Hanji yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Mikasa

"Hari ini Unnie kok seperti Petra unnie saja, kata-kata _sayang_? apa maksudnya itu Unnie?" Tanya Mikasa sarkas dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Well, Unnie Cuma berusaha untuk seperti Petra dan Christa. Kalian begitu manja dengan mereka. Hal itu membuat ku ingin seperti mereka." Jawab Hanji sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Tersenyum simpul "Unnie yang seperti ini sudah cukup untuk kami. Unnie tidak perlu mengubah diri unnie untuk kami, Kami senang bisa dekat dengan Unnie yang lucu, baik, perhatian dan bersikap fatherly. Jadi, Unnie tidak perlu merubah diri unnie menjadi berbeda karna yang kami butuhkan adalah sosok pemimpin yang bisa mempraktekkan sosok leadership yang sesungguhnya dan menyayangi sesamanya dengan caranya sendiri." Ujar Mikasa panjang lebar.

Tersenyum "Terima kasih ya Mikasa. Entah apa yang bisa kulakukan jika tidak ada kalian semua." Hanji memeluk Mikasa dan Mikasa membalasnya. "Oh ya, ada apa dengan kau dan Annie?" Tanya Hanji mengalihkan pembicaraan

Tekejut, Mikasa pun bertanya "Annie Unnie?"

"Iya, dengan Annie. Ada apa?" Tanya Hanji penasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya diam tak bersuara. Hanji pun berpikir bahwa saat in mugkin bukan saat yang tepat, di lain waktu si maknae ini mungkin mau terbuka perihal masalah ini.

Berdiri, Hanji berkata "Yasudah, kalau tidak mau cerita. Unnie tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi Unnie berharap, kau yang seperti ini tidak berlangsung lama dan mulai focus ke pekerjaan kita." Jelasnya sambil menghela napas.

Sambil mengikuti Unnie-nya, Mikasa menjawab sambil menghela nafas "aku akan berusaha unnie."

-888-

Jam sudah menunjukkan jarum panjangnya di angka 12 dan jarum pendeknya di angka 9. Tampak ruangan _Dance Practice _sudah dipenuhi oleh kesembilan gadis itu. Rico sang main dancer melakukan pemanasan dulu diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mikasa yang koreografinya sering di tengah membuat ia berusaha untuk konsentrasi. Dia tidak ingin membuat semua member tau dia dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini dan membuat mereka khawatir, _'terutama Annie Unnie' _pikirnya. '_Biarlah hanya Hanji Unnie yang tau dan Unnie sudah memperingatiku. Aku harus berusaha menyembunyikan masalah ini' _katanya dalam hati.

Setelah musik selesai, mereka sibuk melakukan aktivitas lain. Christa dan Petra mengambil kembali kertas berisi lirik lagu yang akan dibawakan nanti. Dan terlihat bahwa hanya Sasha yang tidak membawa teks itu dan duduk diantara kedua gadis itu. Hitch, Rico dan Hanji masih berdiri dan mencoba-coba ulang gerakan mereka dengan absurd sambil bercanda. Ymir mengambil minuman di luar sebentar. Dan Annie sedang bermain gadget-nya, dan Mikasa hanya berdiri di depan kaca dan mengusap-ngusap wajahnya dengan handuk.

'_Kenapa aku seperti ini ya?, padahal aku mengenalnya sejak lama dan sangat akrab dengannya. Tapi mengapa sejak dua hari yang lalu dia tidak menyapaku lagi dan memilih mengabaikanku.' _Pikirnya sedih. _'Hanji unnie bilang kalau aku seperti ini sudah seminggu yang lalu. Apa aku terlalu egois?' _matanya sudah mulai berkaca-_kaca 'tapi kalau menyangkut soal Eren, aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang sulit seperti ini. Bahkan aku buta akan segalanya.'_

Ymir yang sudah membawa 9 minuman kaleng rendah kalori dan makanan ringan sudah kembali. Lalu dia duduk di tengah-tengah lantai dan memancing semua member untuk mendekatinya, bahkan Annie.

"Siapa yang membeli semua snack ini Ymir? Kukira kau hanya mengambil Coke" Tanya Hanji sambil membuka bungkus plastic snack yang bertuliskan Lays.

"Tadi Ilse Unnie membawanya dan memberikannya padaku, katanya sih dari Nanaba Unnie." Jawab Ymir datar.

"Yay kentang Springels kesukaanku" Sasha mengambil snack dengan bungkus kaleng bulat panjang dengan riang dan membuka tutupnya perlahan.

"Ymir, kau bawa Pepsi-ku?" Tanya Annie datar sambil membongkar plastik minuman.

"Ada disitu-.. Hei Mikasa, kenapa masih berdiri? Ini aku bawa makanan dan Coke-mu." Tanya Ymir yang beralih dari plastik makanan ke arah gadis yang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan handuk dan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tapi kalau dilihat dengan jeli, bahunya bergetar.

Semuanya terdiam. "Mikasa, ada apa?" Tanya Christa khawatir. Suasana kembali hening dan hanya terdengar suara kaleng Pepsi milik gadis bersurai emas yang terbuka. Annie bahkan tak melihat Mikasa dan hanya fokus ke Pepsi-nya. Semua member menatap Annie dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Mikasa, kau bisa cerita pada kami?" bujuk Petra sambil menghampiri gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian Hitch pun mengikuti Petra dan memegang pundak Mikasa yang bergetar "hei, kok kamu menangis?" tanya Hitch prihatin.

Lain halnya dengan Christa, dia malah beralih ke Annie dan mengenggam tangan mungil Annie. Hal tersebut membuat Annie terkejut. _'Apa maksudnya?' _katanya dalam hati sambil menatap Christa heran.

"Sudahlah Unnie, aku butuh waktu untukku sendiri sebentar saja" isak Mikasa dan bergegas pergi ke arah pintu.

Setelah mendengar pintu ditutup Hanji menghela nafas dan lesu "Aku sudah berusaha berbicara dengannya, tapi dia tetap bungkam" kata Hanji. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi, tapi jarang si Maknae mereka yang mengalaminya. Dan ternyata sangat susah menangani hal seperti jika seseorang yang mengalami itu adalah orang yang tertutup. Dua-duanya malah, Annie dan Mikasa. Mereka sama-sama orang yang tidak banyak tingkah, patuh dan hormat sama yang lebih tua. Bahkan mereka sangat akrab. Masalah ini sudah berlangung semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Mikasa yang memulainya. Dan member yang lain sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat kondisi mereka seperti semula.

"Maaf.." bisik Annie dan berjalan menuju pintu. "kalau mau fiting baju, jangan lupa menelponku" katanya pelan sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

"haahhh…." Semuanya menghela nafas lelah.

-888-

Mikasa yang berdiam diri di kamar miliknya dan Sasha, hanya kembali mengingat hal yang membuat hatinya cukup pilu. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu…

_Flashback_

_Sore itu, dikala masih ada waktu senggang sehabis manggung di salah satu acara tv, para member SNG memamfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk pulang dan tidur di rumah masing-masing. Mikasa yang diantar oleh salah satu staff agensi yang kebetulan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari rumah Mikasa, menatap rumah ber-cat serba putih dan lumayan megah itu. tak lupa pula ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada staff itu dan mobil ber-merk Mercy itu meluncur pergi. Lalu berjalan membuka pagar rumah dan melewati halaman rumah yang tertutupi salju, Mikasa menenggelamkan wajahnya ke syal merah kesayangannya dan mengenggam tali tas ber-merk Chanel itu dengan gugup. Sudah seminggu ia tidak pulang, dan rindu ini tak tertahankan untuk segera bertemu dengan semua anggota keluarganya, terutama anak laki-laki yang ber-iris zamrud._

_Ia mengetuk pintu ber-cat putih itu dan menunggu sampai dibuka oleh pemiliknya. Di dinding sebelah kiri pintu ada papan nama yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan bertuliskan kata JEAGER. Pintu itu lalu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seorang wanita berambut coklat, iris bewarna zamrud dan senyum itu, 'senyum malaikat' katanya dalam hati._

"_Mikasa, My dear. Aku sangat senang kau pulang. Grisha! Eren! Mikasa di sini" Panggil Carla senang setelah melepaskan pelukan dari badan gadis semampai itu. Mendengar kata 'Eren' membuat hati mikasa berdetak lebih kencang. 'aku sangat rindu padamu Eren' katanya dalam hati. _

"_Mikasa" suara berat Grisha menghancurkan lamunan Mikasa dan membuatnya beralih ke sosok yang sangat dihormatinya_

"_Paman" seru Mikasa pelan sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk sang ayah angkat. Ayah angkat? Ya, Mikasa adalah anak angkat keluarga Jeager. Dia adalah anak keluarga Ackerman yang meninggal dibunuh 11 tahun silam oleh lelaki hidung belang yang ingin mencuri Mikasa dan membuatnya menjadi PSK. Lalu dengan berbaik hati Grisha sebagai orang yang sangat akrab dengan keluarga Ackerman mengangkat Mikasa menjadi anaknya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena anak laki-laki bernama 'Eren', tidak akan ada seorang Idol bernama Mikasa yang dikenal sebagai anggota SNG dan wanita yang senyumannya dinobatkan sebagai 'Senyuman Terindah' seantero Korea. _

"_Mikasa" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas dan mentapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. _

"_Eren" dengan wajah bersemu, Mikasa menghampiri anak laki-laki bersurai coklat dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menjadi idol banyak menyita waktunya untuk bersama Eren dan dia sangat rindu masa-masa dia masih bermain bersama Eren dan Armin. Eren melapaskan pelukannya dari Mikasa dan segera mengajaknya untuk ke ruang makan. Di meja sudah ada Gimjang Kimchi*, Mandu-guk* dan makanan lainnya. Ibunya segera duduk di kursi sebelah kanan ayahnya._

"_Mikasa, bagaimana kabar unnie-unniemu yang lain?" tanya Carla sambil menuangkan nasi ke dalam mangkok-mangkok kecil dan meletakkkanya di meja. _

"_Mereka semua baik-baik saja Bibi, dan mereka menitip salam kepada kalian semua" kata Mikasa sambil tersenyum "bagaimana pekerjaan Paman?" tanya Mikasa beralih ke wajah Grisha_

"_Ya, seperti biasalah Mikasa. Pasien datang, kalau sudah sembuh mereka pergi" canda Pamannya_

"_hahaha, Paman bisa saja" tawanya riang dan beralih ke Eren "kalau kau Eren? Bagaimana kuliahmu?" _

_Yang di tanya melihat Mikasa "Ayolah Mikasa, kau baru pulang semenjak seminggu yang lalu, tapi kau tetap menanyakan hal yang sama" kata Eren bosan_

"_Oh maaf" kata mikasa terdiam. _

"_Eren" sang ibu melototi Eren._

_Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Eren berkata "Tidak ada yang menarik, semua anak musik sama saja seperti yang kemarin-kemarin dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan final jadi Sekarang aku libur" _

_Mikasa kembali tersenyum "Ada rencana mau pergi liburan?" 'aku bisa menemanimu' katanya dalam hati._

"_Tidak ada sih, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan Gitarku karena aku Ingin membuat aransemen lagu yang di tugaskan untuk semester depan."_

_Mikasa hanya meng-Okan jawaban Eren. Ada rasa sedikit kecewa di hatinya. Tapi, sudah punya waktu luang dan bisa pulang ke rumah adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga mengingat mereka mempunyai jadwal yang padat. keluarga itu makan dengan khidmat sambil bersenda gurau._

_Setelah selesai makan, Eren mengajak Mikasa menonton tv dan membuka siaran SBS yang sedang memainkan acara Strong Heart. Mikasa yang duduk disebelahnya melihat hasil syuting Strong Heart yang dilakukan 3 hari yang lalu. Semua member SNG hadir dan dia duduk diantara Annie dan Christa. Sejujurnya semua member SNG hari itu terkejut dengan pernyataan Annie. Menjadi seorang idol memang harus menampilkan senyuman setiap kali tersorot kamera, apapun keadaannya. tapi di hari itu yang biasanya Annie hanya senyum simpul dan tidak banyak bicara, dia menyatakan hal yang tak diduga dan mereka melihat ada yang beda dengan Annie hari itu._

_(3 hari yang lalu)_

"_Annie, apakah ada seseorang yang sedang kau perhatikan akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Gerger sebagai salah satu presenter dengan nada bercanda._

_Dengan senyum yang susah diartikan, Annie menjawab "Anda bisa menebaknya jika melihat wajahku sekarang" sontak semua orang yang ada disitu heboh dan tertawa._

"_Ayo lihat wajah Annie sekarang" seru Henning selaku presenter juga dengan nada bercanda._

"_Unnie, serius?" bisik Mikasa ke telinga Annie dan Annie hanya menjawab "haha, kau bisa menebaknya jika melihat wajahku Mikasa" Timpal Annie dengan senyum indahnya. _

_Dan semua cameramen fokus ke wajah Annie dan Annie mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang tercengang_

"_Aku menerimamu" kata Annie sambil tersenyum yang penuh rahasia ke arah kamera._

_Sontak semua orang bersorak, bahkan anggota SNG mengatakan kalau mereka shock dan ikut bersorak. 'Huh, Annie main rahasia-rahasia sekarang ya' kata mereka semua dalam hati._

"_Wah wah, sepertinya itu penerimaan cinta untuk seseorang. Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu Annie?" tanya Henning penasaran._

"_Maaf, Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" jawab Annie sambil tertawa._

"_Bahkan kami tidak mengetahuinya" Tukas Hanji sarkas dan semua member mengangguk secara bersamaan._

"_Iya, dia tidak pernah cerita" Kata Rico yang ada di sebelah Hanji meyakinkan para presenter_

_Sebelum salah satu presenter bertanya lagi, Annie memotong "Tapi sejujurnya itu untuk Fans" sanggah Annie tiba-tiba, dan membuat suasana hening. "Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong!" timpalnya dengan salah tingkah._

"_Sungguh aku hanya bercanda" Kata Annie lagi sambil melihat wajah member SNG_

_Lalu semua orang hanya bersorak dengan nada kecewa._

"_Tidak lucu tau" komentar Hitch yang sedikit kecewa itu hanya tipuan belaka._

"_Annie kenapa kau hari ini?" tanya Ymir heran yang merasa di tipu mentah-mentah._

_Melihat Annie yang salah tingkah, Mikasa angkat suara sambil memegang tangan Annie "Sebenarnya Annie Unnie adalah orang yang pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak bercanda seperti Hanji Unnie, Ymir Unnie dan yang lainnya, jadi melihat dia bercanda seperti ini mungkin kita sedikit terkejut." Belanya sambil tersenyum kepada kamera._

"_Iya, Mikasa benar. Sudah lama aku tidak bersenda gurau, jadi kalau sekarang tidak ada salahnya kan?" kata Annie kembali tersenyum._

_Semua member SNG mengangguk dan membenarkan. "Mikasa adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Annie" tambah Petra "Dan kalau kita lihat lagi, persona dan sifat mereka juga sama" jawab Rico sarkas dan mengundang tawa dari semua orang yang ada disitu, bahkan Annie dan Mikasa yang menyubit Rico._

_Setelah syuting selesai dan pamit kepada seluruh staff Strong Heart, semua member SNG segera menuju van StarCraft Saga mereka untuk kembali ke dorm. Di perjalanan Sasha duduk dengan Hanji sambil makan snack dan berbincang-bincang, Ymir dan Rico bergabung dengan mereka, Christa bermain dengan Iphone-nya, Hitch dan Petra nonton tv, Annie dan Mikasa membaca novel-novel terjemahan yang tebal. _

_Tak lama kemudian Hanji bertanya kepada Annie "Annie, apa maksudnya yang tadi? sejujurnya aku tidak percaya kalau kau bilang itu untuk fans." Membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada gadis bersurai pirang._

_Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel tebal itu ke arah sang Leader berambut merah sambil tersenyum "Untuk apa aku berbohong?" tanyanya balik._

"_Ayolah, No secret between Us" timpal Hitch yang duduk di kursi paling depan._

_Mengabaikan perkataan Hitch "Hei, kalian tau kan kalau kita tidak boleh pacaran?" sanggah Annie _

"_Sebenarnya sih bukan tidak boleh Unnie, tapi kita harus cukup pintar untuk merahasiakannya" sahut Mikasa yang masih berkutat sama novel tebalnya._

_Semua menatap Mikasa yang duduk di sebelah Annie, tak lama kemudian Annie tertawa lepas. "Tak kusangka kalian akan percaya dengan candaan ku yang tadi. Aku tidak berbohong kalau itu untuk fans, ingat tidak waktu kita ada fan-signing seminggu yang lalu? Ada seorang fan yang bertanya apakah aku akan menerima cintanya jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, yah sayangnya dia sangat manis, aku hanya bilang,'Suatu hari aku akan terima cintamu' hanya itu" jelas Annie panjang lebar sambil meyakinkan rekan-rekan satu groupnya bahwa itu hanya candaan belaka._

_Menyerah dan tidak mau memaksa Annie lagi "ooohhhhh" seru mereka beramai-ramai._

"_Yakin?" tanya Petra lagi_

_Dengan anggukan yang dalam Annie berkata "Yakin"_

_Semua kembali berkutat kepada aktivitas masing-masing._

_Mungkin semua tidak melihat ekspresi Annie saat dia kembali berkutat ke novelnya._

_Tapi Mikasa melihatnya, Annie tersenyum _

'_Senyum itu'_

'_Senyuman yang menggambarkan orang lagi jatuh cinta.'_

_Sebenarnya dia tau Unnie-nya ini sekarang memiliki seseorang di hatinya._

_Tapi karena dia sangat menghormati privasi sang Unnie, jadi dia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu ikut bertanya-tanya seperti Unnie-unnie-nya yang lain perihal seseorang itu._

_(Present)_

_Mikasa yang duduk di sebelah kanan Eren terus memperhatikan si rambut coklat melalui ujung matanya. Sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dengan Eren, Mikasa sedikit penasaran kenapa sekarang Eren sering memakai Iphone miliknya. Dulu untuk menghubunginya saja susah mengingat dia tidak terlalu suka memegang benda canggih itu dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan gitar kesayangannya. Sekarang, benda itu bahkan ada di pangkuannya. _

_Tibalah saat adegan Annie yang 'bercanda' itu ditampilkan. Saat Mikasa ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan melihat wajah Eren, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ekspresi laki-laki berumur 22 tahun itu_

_Ekspresi yang menunjukkan kata 'Sayang' dan juga 'Cinta'_

_Dan ketika speaker tv itu menghasilkan suara lembut Annie yang mengatakan "Aku menerimamu"_

_Tanpa memalingkan mata dari layar itu, Eren tersenyum._

_Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang Sama seperti senyuman seseorang yang baru 3 hari yang lalu ia lihat_

_Senyuman yang seolah-olah mengatakan…_

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

'_Eh?'_

_Nafasnya tercekat dan dia tidak sadar kalau mata gelapnya sudah berkaca-kaca. 'Apa maksudnya itu?' pikirnya dalam hati sambil menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam syal merah pemberian Eren sepuluh tahun silam. Suara Iphone yang ada di pangkuan Eren seolah membuyarkan keduanya. Eren segera meraih Iphone-nya dan berdiri untuk menuju ruangan tamu, tak lupa pula ia mengatakan "Sebentar ya Mikasa" dan berjalan pergi. _

_Tanpa sadar setetes air mata telah jatuh dan membasahi syal merah tua itu. Dengan cepat Mikasa lari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Eren. Dengan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, dia langsung lari ke tempat tidur dan menguburkan wajahnya ke guling bewarna merah muda polos dan menangis tersedu-sedu. _

'_Sakit sekali. Rasanya sangat sakit' isaknya._

_Kalau sudah menyangkut soal Eren, Mikasa tidak bisa tenang. Eren segalanya bagi Mikasa. Semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk Eren seorang. Bahkan pekerjaannya yang sekarang itu karena usul Eren yang tidak sengaja mengatakan "Kau berbakat Mikasa dan aku berharap bakat itu bisa tersalurkan" di saat mereka membicarakan tentang masa depan bersama Armin. Hidupnya, hatinya, seluruh jiwa raganya hanya untuk laki-laki bersurai coklat itu. _

_Tapi, kenapa melihat Eren bahagia sekarang membuatnya sangat terpukul. Egois, itulah sebabnya. Dia hanya ingin Eren untuknya sendiri. Tidak mau membagi. Seolah Eren tidak boleh melihat dan bahagia dengan orang selain dirinya. 'Aku memang egois' _

_Cinta bisa membuat orang buta_

_Dan juga Gila._

'_sejak kapan?' hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus bersarang di kepalanya. _

'_Aku tidak mengerti' _

'_Kenapa harus Eren?'_

'_Kenapa tidak orang lain Annie?'_

'_Eren, kenapa harus Annie?'_

'_Kenapa tidak …_

_Aku?'_

_Keesokan paginya Mikasa berdiri di kaca dengan stelan-nya yang sudah lengkap untuk kembali ke dorm dan melakukan aktivitas keartisannya seperti biasa._

'_Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin membuat Paman Grisha dan Bibi Carla khawatir.' Katanya dalam hati sambil menatap wajahnya yang menyedihkan itu. Tampak mata yang sudah bengkak karena tangisannya tadi malam. Lalu dia membuka laci closet-nya dan mencari dimana biasanya dia menyimpan kaca mata. _

'_Yah, semua yang kusuka sudah ku bawa ke dorm. Cuma tinggal yang ini' katanya sambil memegang kaca mata berkaca gelap yang berbentuk bintang dengan pinggiran berwarna merah muda. _

'_tidak apa-apalah, dari pada tidak ada' _

_Saat dia turun dan menuju meja dapur, Bibinya bertanya "Ada apa denganmu Mikasa?"_

_Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan "tidak apa-apa Bibi, hanya lagi ingin pakai kaca mata saja" jawabnya hambar_

_Carla tersenyum "Tapi tidak kaca mata yang Kau gunakan saat Halloween kan?" _

_Mikasa hanya bisa senyum kecut "Kaca mata ku yang lain ada di dorm Bibi, hanya ini yang tertinggal. Bibi jangan khawatir, Aku baik-baik saja" senyumnya ramah untuk meyakinkan si Bibi_

_Sebelum Carla menjawab Eren sudah turun dari tangga dengan setelan lengkapnya "Amma (ibu) aku akan mengantarkan Mikasa hari ini" kata Eren_

_Mendengar suara Eren, mood Mikasa langsung berubah._

_Sambil meletakkan sarapan di atas meja, Carla menjawab "Baguslah, Mikasa bisa-"_

"_Tidak usah Eren, aku bisa pergi sendiri" Potong Mikasa dingin dan berusaha menghindari mata Eren._

_Melihat Mikasa memakai kaca mata itu, Eren tertawa lepas "Kenapa kau Mikasa? Untuk apa kau memakai kaca mata konyol itu? Kau seorang Idol, jangan berpenampilan bodoh."_

"_Sudahlah Eren, Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawabnya dingin_

_Eren yang tidak tinggal diam langsung memegang lengan Mikasa "Kalau aku bilang akan mengantarmu, aku akan melakukannya." kata Eren intens dan menatap mata Mikasa yang ditutupi lensa hitam itu lekat-lekat._

_Mikasa hanya diam dan berusaha mengabaikan mata Eren_

"_Ayolah" bujuk Eren lagi dengan nada lembut_

_Tidak tahan ditatap intens oleh iris hijau itu, akhirnya Mikasa mengangguk dan melepaskan gengaman tangan Eren di lengannya. Eren hanya tersenyum lega dan langsung duduk di kursi._

'_Ada apa dengan Mikasa' pikir Carla sambil melirik keduanya 'Tadi malam dia masih baik-baik saja. Tapi pagi ini dia terlihat menyedihkan' _

"_Appa (Ayah) mana ma?" tanya Eren ketika dia melahap roti selai kacangnya._

"_Appa sudah berangkat 1 jam yang lalu karena ada keperluan mendadak di Rumah Sakit" jawab ibunya sambil membungkuskan sandwich-sandwich untuk Mikasa bawa ke dorm. _

_Selera makan Mikasa hilang pagi ini. Sama sekali hilang ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia harus bersama Eren di mobil nanti. Eren adalah urutan terakhir orang yang ingin ia temui hari ini. dia hanya menghela nafas panjang._

_Melihat Mikasa tidak menyentuh makananya, Eren bertanya "Kau tidak sarapan Mikasa? Nanti jadwalmu padat kan? Nanti kalau ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" tanya Eren bertubi-tubi._

_Yang ditanya refleks menjawab tanpa pikir panjang "Annie Unnie yang akan membagikan maka-" sontak Mikasa terdiam, menelan ludah dan melanjutkan "-nannya untukku"_

_Itu memang benar, diantara semua member SNG, yang paling sering meng-skip sarapan adalah Mikasa. Tapi jika jadwal mereka padat, Annie yang akan membagikan makanannya kepada Mikasa jika dia tiba-tiba keroncongan saat break acara music atau syuting reality show. Annie tidak pernah lupa membawa makanan buatanya sendiri jika beraktivitas. Annie adalah member yang tidak bisa makan sembarangan. Dia berusaha menghindari makanan junkfood._

_Mendengar nama Annie, Eren hanya diam._

_Carla memecah keheningan dengan senyum cerahnya "Sandwichnya sudah siap Mikasa, sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Carla. Eren yang sudah selesai lansung mencium pipi ibunya dan berkata "Aku pergi dulu ya Amma" dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh ibunya._

_Berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri sang ibu dengan tersenyum "kurasa sudah bi, terima kasih" mengambil bingkisan sandwich dari tangan Bibinya dan memeluk Carla "Bibi, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Mikasa_

_Sambil mengelus tubuh Mikasa dan mencium keningnya , Carla berkata "iya, Bibi berharap kau bisa merayakan Natal bersama kami. Titip salam Bibi kepada Unnie-Unniemu yang lain ya" _

"_iya Bi. Titip salam sama Paman ya" kata Mikasa sambil tersenyum dan mulai pergi keluar dari rumah dan menuju mobil Jeep milik Eren yang biasanya dipakai Eren untuk kuliah. _

_Eren yang sudah menunggu Mikasa di bangku kemudi tersenyum ketika melihat Mikasa masuk ke bangku di sebelahnya._

_Setelah memasang semua seatbelt, mobil itu melaju menuju jalan raya._

_Di perjalanan, hanya hening yang menemani mereka sampai Eren membuka percakapan "Tadi malam kenapa kau cepat sekali tidur?"_

_Yang ditanya hanya memandang pemandangan di luar kaca mobil, "Aku hanya sakit kepala mendadak" jawab Mikasa datar_

"_Apa jadwalmu kemarin sangat padat? " tanya Eren sambil memutar stir kemudi _

"_Ya begitulah" jawab Mikasa seadanya tanpa melihat Eren. Dia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara hari ini._

_Lalu mobil Jeep itu berhenti di salah satu café yang ada di pinggiran jalan. Eren lalu turun dan mengucapkan "sebentar ya" kepada Mikasa dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Mikasa yang ada di Mobil hanya menatap Eren dengan ekspresi sedih. Melihat Eren yang tersenyum kepada kasir café membuatnya makin terpuruk. 'Senyum yang tak akan bisa kumiliki' batinnya pilu. Tak lama kemudian memori tentang tadi malam terulang lagi di kepalanya. Tak terasa setetes air mata sudah jatuh ke telapak tangannya. Mikasa cepat-cepat mengusap air mata itu dari wajahnya dan membenarkan lagi letak kaca mata 'bintang'nya._

_Eren pun segera masuk ke mobil Jeep-nya sambil membawa 2 minuman coklat panas dan memberikan Mikasa satu. _

"_Terima kasih Eren" kata Mikasa sambil menerima minuman itu. Eren hanya tersenyum sambil menghidupkan mobilnya dan meluncur pergi._

_Sesampainya di depan dorm RC entertainment, Eren keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Mikasa. Mikasa hanya tersenyum biasa dan mengucapkan" terima kasih" _

"_Aku titip salam sama Armin ya Eren, bilang Aku sangat rindu padanya"_

_Eren hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Dan aksi Eren selanjutnya membuat Mikasa terkejut. Eren mencium kening Mikasa._

"_Aku titip salam sama Noona-noona* yang lain ya Mikasa" kata Eren sambil memegang pundak Mikasa_

'_kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau titip salam sama Annie saja?' gerutu Mikasa dalam hati. _

"_Iya" jawab Mikasa sambil melenggang pergi memasuki gedung bertingkat itu. "Sampai Jumpa Eren" Mikasa melambaikan tangannya ke arah Eren dan segera masuk lalu menghilang dari pandangan._

_Mungkin Mikasa tidak tau bahwa setelah dia menghilang dari penglihatan Eren, Laki-laki bersurai coklat itu melihat ke arah jendela di lantai 3 yang sudah ada seorang wanita beriris biru langit menatapnya sambil tersenyum melalui jendela bewarna abu-abu. _

'_Senyum itu lagi' mungkin kalau Mikasa melihatnya dia langsung bisa merosot jatuh dan kembali terisak._

_Tapi bukan bearti Mikasa tidak tahu. Saat dia berada di lift, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa beruntung kalau dia sekarang berada di lift ini. tidak berada di luar. _

_Dan tidak melihat pemandangan itu. Karena dia tau._

_Annie dan Eren akan memadu kasih walau hanya dengan sorot mata dan seulas senyuman. Bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sebentar saja untuk tidak bertemu selagi mereka sedang tidak berjauhan._

_Mikasa beruntung dia tidak menyaksikan 'itu', dan dia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan setelahnya. _

_Semenjak saat itu, Mikasa tidak pernah lagi menyapa Annie diluan. Dia tau kalau perbuatannya ini salah, karena Annie sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tapi hatinya tidak kuat ketika berdekaatan dengan Annie lama-lama. Dia hanya ingin menyendiri untuk saat ini. Semua member SNG mengetahui itu dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan mereka seperti semula. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan jika mereka juga tidak tau-menau pokok permasalahan. Mikasa tidak pernah mau berbicara, dan untuk apa mereka bertanya pada Annie. Mungkin Annie juga sama clueless dengan mereka. Mereka juga tidak memberi tau pihak agensi, takut akan membuat situasi semakin suram. Jika mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas idolnya, Keduanya sangat pandai berakting seperti tidak ada masalah apa-apa._

_Jika melihat pembicaraan Annie dan Mikasa untuk saat ini, paling Annie yang menyapanya diluan. Annie juga bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara jadi pembicaraan hanya sebatas 'Ya' dan 'Tidak'. Sejujurnya member SNG sangat tidak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini hingga saat ini_

Present

Sasha yang sudah tidak semangat lagi mengunyah kentang Springles-nya. "Mereka sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanyanya sambil cemberut.

"Kalau mereka seperti ini terus, aku tidak yakin kita bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dari pihak agensi" keluh Hitch sambil membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke lantai licin itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai beberapa menit hingga Christa memecah keheningan "Mereka sudah seminggu seperti ini kan?" tanya Christa kepada yang lain.

"Iya, sejak dia kembali dari rumahnya" sahut Rico sambil meneguk Coke-nya.

"Aku rasa penyebabnya adalah Eren" jawab Christa dengan perasaan tidak nyaman

Sontak semua terkejut, Rico terbatuk-batuk dan lari ke meja yang ada air mineralnya, Hitch kembali duduk dan semua mentap Christa lekat-lekat.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Eren?" tanya Hanji tidak percaya

Menundukkan wajah dan bermain dengan gelangnya "Mungkin Unnie-Unnie tidak tau, tapi aku pernah melihat Eren dan Annie Unnie berduaan" jawab Christa.

"HAH?" seru mereka bersamaan

"Kau yakin?"

"kapan Kau melihatnya Christa?"

"Serius?"

"Annie kok tidak pernah cerita?"

"Christa, kok tidak memberi tau kami?"

Bingung karena pertanyaan yang diajukan bertubi-tubi, Christa menjawab "Unnie, aku tidak bisa menjawab kalian semua secara bersamaan" katanya sambil tersenyum maklum

"Ceritakan apa yang kau tau Christa!" pinta Hanji sambil menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

Ketika member yang lain siap mendengarkan, Christa mulai berbicara "Begini, ingat tidak sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat kita diundang Mikasa ke rumahnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Bibi Carla?" semuanya mengangguk "Setelah selesai acara kita kan disuruh bibi Carla menginap di rumahnya. Saat aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi sekitar jam 12 malam aku sempat melihat-lihat taman belakang rumah Mikasa yang ada ayunan anak-anaknya melalui jendela dapur. Di sanalah aku melihat mereka" kata Christa memberi jeda sebentar.

"Terus-terus bagaimana lagi?" tanya Sasha

Christa melanjutkan "Saat aku melihat mereka, posisi mereka sangat berdekatan, dengan Annie unnie duduk di ayunan dan Eren duduk berlutut di hadapannya" lanjut Christa sambil tersenyum membayangkan apa yang dilihatnya malam itu.

"Terus bagaimana lagi?" tanya Petra semakin penasaran

"Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika aku melihat tangan mereka saling bertaut, dan wajah Annie Unnie sangat berbeda, dia bahkan tertawa begitu riang. Sepintas aku mengira apakah itu Annie Unnie, dan saat melihat sanggul rambut emas-nya, aku yakin itu dia." Kata Christa sambil tersenyum. Member yang lain membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Kalian tau tidak kalau Mikasa menyukai Eren?" tanya Ymir kepada yang lain. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kebetulan acara Strong Heart kita kemarin disiarkan pas kita lagi di rumah masing-masing seminggu yang lalu kan?" tanya Petra tidak percaya.

"Bearti 'candaan' Annie kemarin..-?" tanya Hitch berpikir dan berusaha menyadari kenyataan

"PENERIMAAN CINTA BENERAN?" sahut mereka serentak.

Semuanya (kecuali Christa) jatuh tergolek lemas di lantai.

Christa yang merasa lucu melihat tingkah Unnie-nya hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali sedih sambil mengatakan "Maaf, kalau aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Karena Aku masih menerka-nerka apakah semua ini benar dan tidak mau mencampuri urusan Annie unnie. Kalau melihatnya sekarang, aku merasa Annie unnie sangat bahagia."

"Iya betul sekali, terkadang saat di kamar aku sering mendengarnya telponan dengan seseorang dan nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. Hum, rupanya itu Eren" sahut Hitch sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi bukannya Annie tau perasaan Mikasa ke Eren ya?" Tanya Sasha kepada yang lain.

"Iya juga," sahut Rico sambil kembali menghela nafas panjang

"Mungkin karena itulah dia merahasiakannya" kata Petra sambil minum Coke-nya.

"Betul juga" sahut Hanji "Kita tidak bisa juga menyalahkan Annie. Aku cukup mengerti posisi dia saat ini"

"So, what should we do now?" tanya Ymir kepada yang lainnya. Lalu semua menatap Leader mereka.

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Annie dulu" Jawab Hanji mantap sambil tersenyum.

**-888-**

Mikasa yang masih di kamarnya memutuskan untuk bertemu yang lain. 'Satu jam lagi fiting baju' katanya dalam hati sambil melihat jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Air yang di pegangnya membasahi baju sesorang yang berdiri di depannya

"Aduh!" keluhnya sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit karena langsung menyentuh lantai. air mineralnya tumpah ke lantai dan Mikasa merasakan dinginnya liquid mineral itu membasahi bajunya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara baritone yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Tch. Sudah menjadi Idol-pun tetap saja ya Mikasa, kau tidak berubah" kata laki-laki itu sambil memberikan tangannya ke arah Mikasa. Melihat tangan itu, Mikasa lalu memindahkan pandangannya ke wajah laki-laki itu 'Mata gelap dan bibir tipis' pikirnya.

nafasnya tercekat

"Levi!"

**TBC**

Maaf kalau fanfic ini masih amburadul karena Ini fanfic pertama saya. Harap di maklumi semuanya dan saya berharap, banyak orang yang suka sama fanfic ini 3

Love, April26th

_**Keterangan **_

Noona : Artinya adalah 'Kakak'. Tapi kalau yang manggil (adik) bergender laki-laki.

Gayo Daejeon : Acara music yang diadakan setiap akhir tahun

Maknae : Yang termuda/paling Muda

Gimjang Kimchi : Makanan yang dimakan saat Musim Dingin, warga Korea memiliki tradisi membuat kimchi bersama-sama dan menyimpannya untuk persediaan musim dingin.

Mandu Guk : Adalah sup pangsit yang secara teratur dimakan oleh warga korea saat musim dingin.

Aegyo : Tingkah laku yang menunjukkan lucu, unik, imut dll.

Tanda " ~ " adalah menunjukkan suara Aegyo


	2. Chapter 2 Time Machine

"_Tch. Sudah menjadi Idol-pun tetap saja ya Mikasa, kau tidak berubah" kata laki-laki itu sambil memberikan tangannya ke arah Mikasa. Melihat tangan itu, Mikasa lalu memindahkan pandangannya ke wajah laki-laki itu 'Mata gelap dan bibir tipis' pikirnya._

_Nafasnya tercekat _

"_Levi!"_

**Way to Go**

**By**

**April26th**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **

**AU/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Semua karakter OOC, Typo berserakan, alur maju mundur, plot maksa, dan bahasa bertele-tele. **

**Pairings :ErenAnnie (yang sudah muncul) dan masih banyak lagi**

**Mikasa-centric**

'**Shingeki no Kyojin' punya Isayama Hajime**

**Semua yang berkaitan dengan SNSD (Girls Generation'), Artis lain dan brands yang disebutkan disini hanya MILIK pihak yang bersangkutan.**

**-8888888888-**

**Chapter 2 : Time Machine**

"Di bagian sini ada sedikit jahitan yang terbuka Unnie" seru Christa ke Nanaba sambil memeriksa bagian bajunya dengan detil. Nanaba yang sekarang sedang memakaikan baju ke Hitch hanya menjawabnya "Sebentar"

"Di bagian mananya Christa?" tanya Mina (asisten Nanaba) yang sudah selesai memeriksa baju Ymir. "Disini Unnie" Christa menunjuk di bagian samping kanan bajunya dan Mina langsung mengambil perkekas jahitnya.

Mikasa sekarang berdiri di depan kaca untuk memeriksa baju panggungnya nanti. Hotpants yang di bagian pinggang ada bulu-bulu angsa dan baju putih mengkilat terbuka perut serta jaket panjang berbulu wol menutupi lekuk tubuhnya yang indah itu. 'Tidak ada yang salah' katanya dalam hati. Setelah itu dia melihat Annie yang sedang menjahit bagian yang kurang dari bajunya sambil bersenandung kecil.

'Unnie..' pikirnya sedih sampai suara Hanji membuyarkannya "Mikasa, bisa tolong kau kancingkan baju ini untukku?" pinta Hanji yang sudah menyodorkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ke Mikasa. Setelah mengancingkan baju Hanji, Mikasa lalu menghampiri Nanaba yang sedang memeriksa baju Sasha.

"Kurasa bajuku tidak ada yang salah Unnie, boleh aku langsung membukanya?" tanya Mikasa dengan sopan.

"Boleh Mikasa, setelah itu bajunya kau gantung dengan rapi ya" Senyum Nanaba kepadanya. Mikasa langsung mengambil baju biasanya dan masuk keruang ganti. Setelah selesai, Mikasa duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan sambil menunggu yang lainnya. Lalu dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Pendek, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Mikasa yang sudah berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang agak kotor setelah dia jatuh ke lantai tadi. _

_Mengabaikan kata si lawan bicara Levi hanya menjawab dengan santainya "Sudah 7 tahun kita tidak berjumpa, begitukah kau menyapa seseorang yang lebih tua darimu?"_

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Sahut Mikasa sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada._

"_Erwin menyuruhku untuk pulang ke korea dan ku rasa kau tidak perlu tau sebabnya apa" jawab Levi bosan sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi_

_Mikasa lalu menjawab dengan ketus "Dimana sopan santunmu pendek? Erwin Sajangnim* itu jauh lebih tua darimu, seenaknya saja kau menyebutkan namanya tanpa embel-embel" _

"_Bukankah kau tadi juga seperti itu?" Timpal Levi yang sudah berhenti dan menatap Mikasa dengan intens sambil menyeringai "Kau seharusnya memanggilku Oppa*"_

_Mendengar kata 'Oppa' membuat bulu roma Mikasa merinding "Hah? Oppa? Jangan membuatku ingin muntah saja." Jawab Mikasa yang sudah tertawa mengejek._

_Sambil menyeringai Levi berkata "Ku tunggu pernyataan cinta darimu. kalau Kau cinta padaku, jangan sungkan-sungkan" lalu melangkah pergi dengan seringaian yang tidak hilang._

"_APA? Itu lebih konyol lagi. Sudah Kau periksa penyakit gangguan jiwamu? Ku harap hasilnya benar-benar positif. Sudah Pendek, Gila lagi" jawab Mikasa bertubi-tubi dan melangkah pergi untuk menemui Unnie-Unnienya._

'Bertemu sama orang gila itu barang 5 menit saja sudah membuat kepala ku mendenyut seperti ini' keluh Mikasa dalam hati sambil memijit-mijit keningnya. Tak lama kemudian Iphonenya berbunyi dan menampakkan nomor dan nama si pemilik nomor. 'Armin' pikirnya lalu mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseo(Hallo) Armin" kata Mikasa yang sudah keluar ruangan

"Yeoboseo Mikasa, apa kabar?" tanya Armin dengan ramah

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja kok Armin, paling aku semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mikasa ramah

"Aku baik-baik saja Mikasa. Kapan kau ada waktu luang?" tanya Armin

"Belum tau Armin, Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa sambil menimang-nimangkan air mineral yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu dan Eren setelah aku dapat gaji pertamaku di tempat kerjaku yang baru. Aku rindu masa-masa kita bisa bermain bebas dulu. Kau mau kan?" tanya Armin antusias

Tersenyum senang Mikasa menjawab "Tentu saja aku mau Armin, aku akan berusaha mengatur jadwal kapan kita bisa bertemu."

"Oke, Aku tunggu ya kabarnya. Kurasa sampai disini dulu, sebentar lagi aku mau masuk kelas. Sampai jumpa Mikasa" Tutup Armin

"Iya, sampai jumpa Armin" tutup Mikasa. Setelah menutup telpon dari Armin, hatinya cukup tenang dan sedikit gembira. 'Armin memang orang yang bisa nyejukkan hati. Mendengar suaranya saja bisa membuatku tenang seperti ini, tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dengannya.' Katanya dalam hati dan kembali masuk ke ruangan itu.

Sebelum Mikasa duduk dia mengambil salah satu majalah remaja di rak majalah terdekat lalu duduk kembali. Membolak-balik majalah, Mikasa terkejut ketika melihat wajah 'Orang Gila' yang di jumpainya tadi di salah satu highlight majalah itu.

"Si Genius akhirnya kembali dari Amerika" baca Mikasa sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya 'Genius? Penulis artikel ini terlalu lebay' pikirnya dan membaca isinya

"_Levi (25 tahun) akhirnya kembali ke Korea setelah 7 tahun berkarir di Amerika Serikat. Pria yang pernah belajar di Berklee College of Music, Amerika Serikat Ini memilih kembali ke korea hanya karena ingin berkarir di Korea. Keputusan ini dia ambil karena Erwin Smith (37 tahun) selaku pemilik RC Entertaiment merekrut dia langsung untuk menjadi bagian dari agensi besarnya itu. Tidak ada alasan yang pasti kenapa Erwin merekrut dia langsung, tapi yang sudah pasti adalah Levi akan memulai job pertamanya di album ke-5 SNG. Ini akan menjadi pertanda mulainya karir Levi di dunia permusikan Korea. Levi yang pernah membuat lagu-lagu untuk Pink, Katy Perry, dan penyanyi Amerika ternama lainnya akan memulai debut pertamanya di Korea bersama SNG. Siapa yang tidak sabar mendengar lagu-lagu buatannya Levi yang dinyanyikan oleh ke-9 gadis itu?"_

Mikasa yang membaca itu sempat speechless mendengar bahwa Levi, si 'Orang Gila' itu akan ikut andil di pembuatan album mereka yang ke-5. 'Aku pasti akan banyak bertemu dengan si Pendek nan kuntet itu' keluhnya dalam hati lalu menghela nafas 'bertemu sama dia sebentar saja kepala ku sudah sakit, apalagi lama-lama, bisa-bisa aku kena Stroke mendadak' keluhnya dalam hati sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Setelah selesai fiting baju, member SNG akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke studio MBS. Mikasa yang didandanin oleh Rene si Make up artist dan member SNG lainnya yang sedang di poles juga oleh asisten-asisten Rene. Setelah selesai dengan Rene, Mikasa beralih ke Auro si Hair stylist mereka.

Dengan make up natural dan baju mereka yang serba putih, mereka memakai jaket hitam tebal mereka untuk menutupi badan mereka dari cuaca dingin dan menuju van StarCraft Saga itu. Di van tersebut, Mikasa hanya bermain internet di Ipad miliknya sambil mendengar musik, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari kejadian-kejadian yang di alaminya beberapa waktu ini. Annie masih berkutat di Novel yang kemarin dia baca. Yang lainnya hanya nonton tv sambil men-cek kertas-kertas lirik lagu. Semuanya hening sampai Petra membuka suara

"Kalian sudah bertemu Levi-Oppa belum?" tanya Petra yang sedang memegang kertas lirik lagu Crazy In Love-nya Beyonce. Yang lain hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sudah" Jawab Mikasa datar dan yang lain langsung melihat Mikasa.

"Kapan Mikasa?" Tanya Petra terkejut

"Tadi siang, saat Aku mau bertemu Unnie untuk fiting baju. Aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya." Jawab Mikasa sambil menutup Ipad-nya.

"Berarti tadi siang dia ada di dorm RC?" Tanya Hanji

"Iya Unnie" angguk Mikasa

"Nanti dia akan menjadi composer kita di album ke-5 kan?" Tanya Hitch yang masih bermain smartphone-nya.

"Iya, sampai jadi pembicaraan hangat media lho" kata Rico yang masih berkaca di kaca kecilnya.

"Iya, aku membacanya tadi di majalah Unnie" kata Mikasa

Annie yang dari tadi tidak perduli dan masih berkutat di novelnya terkejut setelah mendengar Iphonenya berbunyi. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Annie, tapi semuanya juga terkejut. Mendengar suara Iphone itu Mikasa menghela nafas dan moodnya langsung berubah. Tanpa Mikasa sadari semua member menatapnya diam-diam.

Annie langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha menjauh dari mereka.

Mikasa kembali berkutat ke Ipadnya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan laki-laki bersurai coklat itu di benaknya. 'Ini Saatnya berkativitas Mikasa, jangan terbawa suasana hati. Kau harus berkonsentrasi dan hilangkan segala jenis sakit hati yang kau alami kemarin.' Bisik Mikasa yang bagai mantra di hatinya itu.

Suasana di dalam van mewah itu terasa kaku setelah Annie kembali duduk di kursinya. Annie yang tidak perduli dari pertama hanya kembali berkutat ke novel yang dibacanya tadi.

Member lain yang saling pandang hanya menghela nafas dan bersiap-siap. Sepertinya mereka sudah mau sampai ke tujuan. Setelah van itu masuk ke areal pekarangan gedung MBC, mereka disambut fans-fans mereka di balik pagar. Banyak spanduk-spanduk yang bertuliskan perasaan fans terhadap mereka.

Saat mereka keluar dari van itu, fans mereka berteriak memanggil nama-nama sang idola. Yang dipanggil hanya mengeluarkan senyum mereka sambil melambaikan tangan kepada fans-fansnya. Semunya tersenyum dan sampai salah satu fans berteriak

"Kami mau Mikaani" teriak fans itu.

"Iya, kami rindu dengan moment Mikasa dan Annie" teriak fans yang lainnya

Sontak semua member hanya terseyum panik. Sedangkan nama dua orang yang disebut itu sudah tidak senyum sama sekali dan memilih cepat-cepat masuk ke gedung.

Mereka masuk ke ruangan Backstage yang di pintunya ada kertas bertuliskan SNG. Sampai disana, semuanya hanya diam. Mereka hanya bicara pada menejer masing-masing. 30 menit kemudian Mike (Manager Utama SNG) masuk dan mengintruksikan mereka untuk segera bersiap-siap. Staff-staff yang menangani segala keperluan SNG mulai men-cek ada yang kurang atau tidak dari segi make-up, baju, sepatu, serta Mic dan Headset yang sudah terpasang di wajah mereka. Setelah itu Hanji mengajak mereka untuk menuju panggung yang sudah gelap itu.

"Mari Kita sambut SNG" seru presenter yang langsung di sambut dengan teriakan kolosal dari fans-fans mereka.

Music nge-beat itu sudah memeriahkan suasana saat lampu-lampu sorot sudah menyinari ke-9 gadis itu.

"**Aiyoo GG**" seru Ymir sebagai pembuka dan disambut dengan sorakan lebih meriah lagi dari fans-fans yang sangat mencintai mereka itu.

**-888-**

Setelah perform, mereka kembali ke backstage sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Bernyanyi dan Fans adalah hal yang bisa membuat mood mereka jadi lebih baik. Saat sampai di backstage mereka sudah disuguhi oleh makan siang mereka dari manajer masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Petra, Sasha dan Christa. Mike langsung mengintruksikan mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk perform Crazy In Love.

"Lapar" keluh Sasha yang sedang di make over rambutnya oleh Auro.

"Tenang Sasha, Kami menunggu kalian selesai perform kok baru makan" senyum Hitch ke Sasha.

Ketiga gadis yang memakai baju glamour pendek serba putih itu sudah siap tampil dan segera menuju panggung yang gelap itu. Yang lain Lalu duduk di sofa empuk sambil bercakap-cakap. Annie yang melihat 1 cup ice cream langsung meraihnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi sambil bermain Iphonenya. Mikasa yang sedang menyesap _Caramel Frappuccino_ hanya mendengar Unnie-Unnienya bercakap-cakap. Terkadang dia ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Hanji, kadang dia juga ikut nimbrung kalau membicarakan tentang fashion terbaru.

"Kalian tau tidak, kalau Levi-Oppa mau kembali ke Korea karena seseorang?" Tanya Hitch sambil memakan donat yang tersedia di meja. Yang lain menatapnya terkejut.

"Tidak ah, kau ini dengar simpang siur dari mana sih?" tanya Hanji yang sedikit heran sama Hitch karena selalu tau info-info yang kadang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Aku mendengarnya dari salah satu staff kebersihan di dorm kita" jawab Hitch meyakinkan

"Dari staff kebersihan? yang benar saja" Jawab Rico yang sedang menyesap Frappuccino dengan nada remeh. Mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang Levi, Mikasa hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tidak selera untuk ikut nimbrung.

"Iya, mereka pernah mendengar Levi-Oppa berdiri koridor bergumam sesuatu di depan foto dan mengatakan 'Aku sudah di korea, dan aku akan segera mendapatkanmu' saat mereka mau membersihkan lantai koridor" jawab Hitch ngotot.

"Kau ini, besok-besok buat aja club koran agensi bareng staff-staff kebersihan. Kabar apa sih yang OUR AL-MIGHTY HITCH tidak tau?" ejek Ymir sambil tertawa

"Kalian ini, aku tidak bohong lho. Besok aku panggil ya staff yang mendengar itu dan kalau aku benar, kalian kasih apa untuk aku?" protes Hitch ke yang lainnya

"Aduh, emang itu penting banget?" tanya Hanji sambil mengejek.

"Kurasa Hitch ada benarnya Unnie" kata Annie tiba-tiba yang sekarang sedang berdiri untuk bergabung bersama mereka. kelima gadis itu terkejut dan memberi space untuk Annie duduk.

"Aku pernah melihat dia menatap foto seseorang saat dia melawati pintu dance practice kita. Dan kalau dilihat lagi, fotonya adalah foto wanita." Jawab Annie yang sekarang sedang mengambil donat bertopping kacang. Sadar karena yang lain mendadak diam, dia melanjutkan "kenapa kalian terdiam-"

Tiba-tiba, pintu backstage mereka terbuka dengan tidak indahnya, "HOAH!MAKANAN, AKU DATANG!" teriak Sasha yang sudah masuk ke ruangan dan segera menghampiri meja yang ada makan siang mereka "Unnie ayo kita segera makan!" ajaknya kepada yang lain.

"Sabar dong Sasha, biarkan aku mengambil nafas dulu" jawab Petra yang sekarang sudah merebahkan badan kecilnya ke sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Unnie tidak dengar ya suara perut ku yang udah bekoar-koar melebihi suara ku sendiri?" jawab Sasha yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku dengar kok Unnie" Jawab Christa sambil tersenyum dan mengambil makan siang untuk Unnie-unnienya.

"Sudahlah Christa, kami bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Kau beristirahatlah" kata Ymir yang langsung mendudukkan Christa di sofa itu.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Unnie" sahut Mikasa sambil tersenyum kepada gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Setelah mereka semua duduk di sofa itu untuk makan bareng, mereka membuka bungkusan makan siang mereka. Mereka tidak terkejut dengan lauk-pauk yang ada, karena mereka menjalankan diet ketat dengan total kalori 1500 Kkal/hari. Nasi, ayam panggang bagian dada, kubis dan salad paprika adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari. Dan mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali ketika melihat hasil diet yang memuaskan.

"Kalian tau gak, kalau aku sudah lima malam ini makan Burger Size King saat nonton animasi monster-monsteran tengah malam" bisik Hanji diam-diam sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Semuanya menatap Hanji dengan horror. 'Oh, apalagi ulah satu ini?'

"Dan tadi pagi Aku cek berat badan lho." jawab Hanji sambil nyengir.

"Terus hasilnya berapa Unnie?" tanya MIkasa sambil mengunyah nasinya dan menatap Hanji

Menatap sekeliling untuk jaga-jaga, dia lalu membisik "Naik 4 kilo lho" kata Hanji sambil nyegir.

Sontak semua member tertawa. 'Kok bisa ada manusia kayak Hanji, naik 4 kilo kok bangga. apalagi dietnya ketat begini.'

"Hah, yang benar saja. Kalau tau manajer-mu bisa dihajar Kau Hanji" sahut Rico yang mengunyah kubisnya setelah lelah tertawa.

"Habis, sudah 6 tahun Aku diet terus. Pingin rasanya makan Burger Size King yang sering ku makan pada saat masih trainee dulu" gerutu Hanji sambil mengunyah kubisnya dengan muka masam.

"Oh ya, kalian besok malam akan berangkat ke Milan kan?" Tanya Annie ke Petra dan Hanji.

"Iya Annie, ada pemotretan majalah. Kalian mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Petra lalu menatap yang lainnya

"Aku mau tas _Versace_" sahut Hitch dengan semangat

"Aku mau _Ossobuco*_" (tentu saja itu Sasha)

"Aku mau Ricardo Kaka" kata Ymir sambil nyengir

"Aku apa saja boleh Unnie" sahut Christa sambil mengunyah nasinya.

"Aku sama dengan Christa Unnie" sahut Mikasa yang masih mengunyah kubis itu.

"Jadi kalian nanti sehari saja disana?" tanya Annie

"Kata menejer ku sih iya." Jawab Petra yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Besok kita ada kegiatan apa saja ya?" kata Rico yang sudah siap makan dan mengambil list jadwalnya

Setelah membolak-balik list itu, Rico bertanya "CSP ada syuting _CF* (Commercial Films)_ ya?" Tanya Rico ke 3 orang itu, Mereka hanya mengangguk. "Mikasa ada syuting_ CF_ juga?" Tanya Rico yang sudah beralih Mikasa.

"Iya Unnie" jawab Mikasa yang sudah selesai makan juga. Lalu Iphone Mikasa berbunyi pertanda masuk pesan. Sang empu-nya Iphone langsung membuka pesan itu.

_Peforma yang bagus_

_Dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku_

_From: Unknown_

'Hah! Siapa ini?' kata Mikasa yang sudah melongo.'Paling dari fans yang berhasi mengetahui nomor baruku' katanya dalam hati lalu menutup pesan itu dan beralih ke Unnie-Unnienya lagi.

"Berarti selain mereka kita free?" tanya Hanji ke Rico dan Rico hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, tapi kita tidak diizinkan pulang ke rumah" jawab Rico yang sudah menyimpan scedule-nya ke tas Chanel miliknya.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku juga malas pulang ke rumah!" kata Hanji

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan ke _Jang-o-rang*_? Kudengar belut BBQ-nya sangat enak" Ajak Annie sambil menatap yang lainnya.

Tawaran itu membuat semua member SNG (kecuali Annie dan Mikasa tentunya) mengingat rencana mereka yang tadi pagi. 'Mungkin ini kesempatan kami bisa berbicara langsung dengan Annie tanpa ada Mikasa' pikir Hanji lalu dia berkata "Aku mau ikut, kalian juga ya" Ajak Hanji ke Hitch, Rico, dan Ymir sambil menatap mereka dengan bahasa 'remember our plan?'

Yang ditatap Hanji hanya mengangguk setuju, lalu Sasha berkata "kayaknya belut BBQ-nya enak. Aku mau ikut juga" katanya miris.

"Nanti kami bawa pulang untuk kalian juga lho." Jawab Hitch berusaha menghibur Sasha.

**-888**-

Setelah acara selesai, mereka kembali ke dorm mereka untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali latihan. Di perjalanan, Mikasa yang duduk di samping Christa hanya ikut melihat-lihat akun _instagram_ Christa sambil tertawa bedua. Lain halnya dengan yang lain, ada yang lagi membicarakan drama yang mereka tonton bareng, ada yang hanya bermain dengan Iphone mereka. Annie yang duduk sendiri di pojok depan hanya berkutat di majalah fashion terbaru, terkadang dia memainkan Iphonenya yang mungkin ada pesan dari 'Eren'. Di sebelah kursinya ada Sasha yang tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Unnie, foto yang ini lucu sekali lho" kata Mikasa yang sudah setengah tertawa, Christa yang masih tertunduk mati tertawa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, iya ekspresinya itu lho" kata Christa yang sudah mencoba berhenti tertawa. Lalu mereka terusik dengan suara Iphone Mikasa yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Mikasa lalu membuka pesan itu tanpa melihat siapa si pengirim

_Temui aku di atap nanti sore. Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan mu_

_From : Unknown_

'Hah, dia lagi!' Jengkelnya Mikasa dalam hati. 'Untung sekarang Taekwondo ku sudah sabuk hitam, Aku akan menemuinya, menayakan apa maunya, kalau dia berani macam-macam, tinggal rasakan bogem ku yang indah ini. hehehe' kata Mikasa dalam hati yang sudah mengeratkan bogemnya sambil tersenyum setan.

"Kenapa Mikasa?" tanya Christa heran sambil mentap Mikasa. Mikasa hanya menjawab "Tidak ada apa-apa kok Unnie" senyumnya ke Christa lalu bearlih ke Ipad Christa kembali.

Mereka tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu hingga sampai di dorm RC.

**-888-**

Mikasa yang sudah mandi hanya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair-dryer. Hotpants hitam dan baju kaus putih bertuliskan #OOTD sudah menbungkus lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Sasha yang sekamar dengannya sudah tertidur pulas setelah dia selesai mandi. 'Sekarang sudah jam 5, dan nanti latihan jam 7 malam' pikirnya sambil melihat jam diding berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty, tak lama kemudian, suara Iphone-nya pun membuyarkan lamunannya.

'Paling dari orang itu lagi. Apa sih maunya? Takutnya sih _saesang fans'_ keluh Mikasa lalu membuka pesan itu

_Aku sudah berada di atap. Aku menunggumu._

_Jangan bawa siapa-siapa ya. aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu berdua._

_From : Unknown_

'Okey, lets stop this nonsense." gerutu Mikasa dalam hati. Selesai dengan Hairdryer-nya, Mikasa pun menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan rapi lalu memakai bedak yang tipis. Setelah selesai dia membawa Iphone-nya dan bergegas ke lift untuk menemui sosok yang mengirimi pesan aneh itu kepadanya. Dia tau ini berbahaya, tapi kalau saesang fans atau fansnya yang lain tidak mungkin dizinkan masuk ke dorm mereka yang sistem keamanannya kadang setara dengan keamanan orang-orang penting di Korea.

Setelah sampai di lantai 15 gedung itu, Mikasa menapaki tangga dengan diam-diam sambil menekan tombol Call di Iphonenya. Berusaha untuk mengubungi orang itu. Setelah sampai di pintu, dia mengintip orang yang sudah menunggu dengan menyandar di pinggiran balkon, sambil menatap langit sore yang sudah bewarna jingga. Tak lama kemudian suara hp berbunyi menandakan telpon masuk, lalu orang itu berkata

"Kau sudah disini kan? Sudah tidak usah sembunyi di balik pintu itu lagi" suara bariton yang sangat familiar di telinganya membuat Mikasa terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian laki-laki itu menampakkan rupanya yang tampan namun pendek itu.

"Levi?" kata Mikasa terkejut. "Aku kira siapa, kenapa kau sok misterius gitu sih? Dari aku habis perform sampai sekarang aku agak ketakutan menerima pesan dari mu" omel Mikasa yang sekarang sudah berdiri mendekati Levi dan bersandar di balkon itu juga.

Levi dengan seringai setannya hanya menjawab "Aku sengaja"

"Kau dapat nomor telponku dari siapa?" Tanya Mikasa yang sudah jengkel dibuatnya.

"Dari Mike" jawab Levi enteng lalu kembali menatap langit jingga itu.

Melihat Levi yang sedang memandang langit yang jingga itu membuat Mikasa terdiam sejenak. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Levi, musuh-sekalian-temannya ini. Levi adalah anak laki-laki yang di adopsi oleh keluarga Erwin, jadi tidak heran melihat Levi yang sering berlalu-lalang di dorm RC. Dulu kalau mereka sedang berjumpa, mereka pasti akan terlibat cek-cok yang tidak penting. Mikasa adalah orang yang hormat dan sopan kepada yang lebih tua, kecuali Levi. Gimana tidak, saat dia masih trainee, kerjaan Levi adalah menggodanya dan terkadang menghinanya. Tentu saja dia tidak tinggal diam dengan orang seperti levi. Ketika semua member SNG memanggilnya Oppa, hanya Mikasa yang tidak sudi melakukannya. Bahkan ada yang mengira kalau mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih karena cek-cok yang dilakukan mereka ini terkadang membahas hal-hal yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Tentu saja itu dibantah mentah-mentah oleh Mikasa yang tidak sudi sama sekali dipasangkan oleh tubuh kuntet nan pendek itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Mikasa pelan yang sekarang sudah ikut menatap langit jingga itu.

"Kau tau, aku pulang ke Korea karena apa?" tanya Levi yang sekarang yang sudah menatap Mikasa.

"Kau bilang aku tidak perlu tau" Sindir Mikasa sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan kembali menatap Levi.

"Aku kembali karena seseorang" kata Levi sambil menatap Mikasa dengan Intens.

Tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Levi. 'berarti yang Unnie-Unnie katakan tadi siang ada benarnya juga' pikir Mikasa dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini kepadaku? Itu bukan urusanku" kata Mikasa yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke jari-jarinya yang mengenggam besi balkon itu. 'Maaf kalau kata-kataku agak kasar' bisiknya dalam hati.

Setelah jeda beberapa menit, Levi kembali angkat suara "Maaf pada saat itu aku tidak pamit dulu denganmu" katanya yang sekarang sudah menatap langit itu lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Mikasa sedikit kesal "Bahkan kau tidak ada kabar sampai sekarang. Akunmu di media sosial pun kau hapuskan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti denganmu Levi" Jawab Mikasa ketus sambil menatap Levi dengan intens.

Walaupun sikap Mikasa seperti tidak perduli, sebenarnya dia sedikit terpukul saat Levi pergi tanpa pamit ataupun tidak ada kabar darinya saat dia sudah di Amerika. Makanya saat dia bertabrakan dengan Levi tadi siang, dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa dan memilih untuk biasa saja.

Tapi, Levi adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Eren dengan cek-cok yang mereka lakukan setiap hari 7 tahun yang lalu.

Levi sebagai orang yang sempat singgah di hatinya? Mungkin.

Apakah sekarang perasaan itu tidak ada lagi? Entahlah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Levi langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan yang hangat. Tentu saja ini membuat Mikasa terkejut minta ampun.

"Lepaskan!" protes Mikasa mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang si rambut raven.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi!" Bisik Levi ke telinga Mikasa dan tambah mengeratkan pelukannya ke gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya 10 cm itu.

Merasakan hangatnya nafas Levi di telinganya menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya yang ranum itu. Mikasa tidak melawan lagi dan pasrah dengan pelukan seseorang yang sempat ia lupakan karena ulah orang itu sendiri.

"Sudah 7 tahun Mikasa, sudah 7 tahun. . . " Bisik Levi lembut sambil menghirup wangi rambut beraroma shampoo strawberry itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mikasa yang sekarang suaranya sudah serak, jantungnya tidak karuan dan nafasnya agak sesak.

Jeda, lalu suara bariton itu mengatakan hal yang tak dia sangka

"Aku mencintaimu"

**TBC**

**Keterangan:**

**Oppa** : panggilan adik perempuan untuk kakak laki-laki. Biasanya kalau tidak ada hubungan darah, panggilan in bisa memiliki konotasi romantis.

**Sajangnim** : panggilan untuk direktur atau seorang petinggi di suatu perusahaan.

**Ossobucco **: Makanan Khas Milan

**Saesang Fans** : Fans yang begitu menggilai idola mereka. bahkan mereka bisa disebut sebagai stalker juga. Mereka rela lakuin apa saja agar bisa dekat dengan sang idola.

**Jang-o-rang** : Salah satu restoran di Seoul, Korea. Tempat ini katanya menjual belut terenak seantero Seoul

**CF** : Commercial Films, sama saja dengan iklan biasanya.

**Yapp, Chapter 2 sudah KELAR! Ga sanggup tulis banyak-banyak. Semoga suka! :D**

**Buat yang Follow, fav, n review makasih banyak / *Sungkem**

**Dan juga untuk Silent readers, terima kasih banyak semuanya.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Hatsune Cerry : Maaf kalau keterangannya kurang jelas atau agak membingungkan. But Thanks a lot for everything :* amin, amin, amin **

**The worst Creature : ThankYou :* ini lanjutannya, semoga suka **

**Christy : Maaf kan daku sayang, sepertinya tidak bisa tapi daku nanti berusaha buat banyak momen mereka kok. Ini udah update, semoga suka n thanks a lot dear **

**DMC : Sorry, sepertinya engga . Tapi daku usahakan buat banyak moment mereka berdua nanti. But thanks for reading **

**Guest (MANUSIA BIASA) : makacih banyak :* hehe, anda mendekati benar itu ini udah update, semoga suka **

**Nanachan : whew, thankyou so much dear, glad to meet one of the SONE here. kalau yang jepang udah mainstream bingit, jadi coba-coba yang Korea aja. Haha, daku sangat senang Mikasa bisa dianggap sebagai Yoona disini. Memang itu sih bagian Mikasa kalau di SNG. Di sini yang jadi Seohyun itu si Sasha dan Bias daku di SNSD itu si Taeyeon, kalau di cerita ini dia sebagai Christa /*duh, jadi curcol/ . Thankyou udah ngingatin. Ini chapter barunya udah update. Semoga suka ya :***

**Anjar : No COMMENT :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Good-Bye, Hello

"_Aku mencintaimu" _

**Way to Go**

**By**

**April26th**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **

**AU/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Angst/fluff**

**Semua karakter OOC, Typo berserakan, alur maju mundur, plot maksa, dan bahasa bertele-tele. **

**Pairings : Rivamika, ErenAnnie, Slight!Eremika, and many more**

**Mikasa-centric**

'**Shingeki no Kyojin' Isayama Hajime**

**Semua yang berkaitan dengan SNSD (Girls Generation'), Artis lain dan brands yang disebutkan disini hanya MILIK pihak yang bersangkutan.**

**Chapter 3 : Good-Bye, Hello**

'Mencintaiku?' kata Mikasa dalam hati sambil menatap langit itu dengan tatapan nanar.

Tapi yang di kepalanya sekarang bukan langit jingga itu

Tidak berada di atas atap itu

Tidak juga Levi,

Tapi yang di kepalanya adalah

Senyuman anak laki-laki yang pernah membalut syal merah hangat itu kepadanya.

"Ere..n-" desahnya parau tanpa sadar

'_Eh?' _

'Kenapa?' air mata telah menetes dari pelupuk mata gadis beriris hitam itu.

Mendengar nama 'itu' yang keluar dari bibir Mikasa, Levi melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan pria yang kini telah menyerahkan hatinya di genggaman wanita di depannya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Levi mengambil langkah menuju tangga "Aku permisi dulu" kata Levi dingin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Mikasa yang sekarang mentapnya dengan terkejut

"Lev..Levi tunggu!" kata Mikasa terbata-bata dan berusaha meraih Levi yang berusaha menjauh

'Kenapa dengan kakiku?' katanya dalam hati karena tubuhnya tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Tubuh sedang tidak singkron dengan isi kepalanya. Setelah tidak dihiraukan Levi yang sudah melangkah pergi, Mikasa lalu merosot jatuh dan menatap lantai atap itu dengan tatapan sedih.

'Ada apa denganku?' katanya dalam hati sambil meneteskan air mata itu ke lantai.

'Kalimat 'itu' sangat sensitif untukku, dan Aku mohon Aku tidak mendengarnya untuk saat ini' ujarnya dalam hati dan berusaha bangkit dengan sempoyongan. Matahari sudah membenamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Mikasa melihat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Biasanya dia sangat menyukai _sunset_, tapi tidak untuk hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya.

**-88888-**

Pagi itu dorm RC ent. melakukan rutin yang seperti biasa. Para Rookie* masih berlatih, dan artis yang lain sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing –masing. Mikasa, Sasha, Petra dan Christa sudah pergi ke tempat mereka melakukan aktivitas CF-nya masing-masing. Sedangkan sisanya hanya di asrama dan melakukan aktivitas mereka biasanya. Hanji dan Rico pergi berolahraga, Annie, Hitch dan Ymir latihan yoga. Satu jam kemudian mereka mandi dan berkumpul di kamar Rico untuk bermain. Rico adalah member yang menghuni kamar sendiri terbilang dia jauh-jauh pindah dari HongKong.

"YAY, Free. I LOVE IT" teriak Hanji sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur bermotif polos bewarna biru langit milik Rico.

"Sayangnya tidak ada empat orang lagi" sahut Hitch yang sedang bermain game di Ipad miliknya.

"Jadi tidak kita ke Jang-o-rang?" tanya Ymir yang sedang mengepang rambut Hitch.

"Tentu saja jadi, jam 11 nanti?" Tanya Annie sambil menatap yang lainnya.

"Okey, jadi sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Rico yang sedang mencoba-coba alat make-up yang baru dibelinya sepulang dari New York.

"Nonton? Kita ada waktu dua jam lagi" kata Hitch yang sekarang menutup Ipadnya dan mulai mengaca di closet Rico.

"Nonton apa?" tanya Rico yang sekarang sudah beralih ke lemari tempat dia biasa menyimpan kaset-kaset film dan videogame-nya. Semua lalu menghampiri Rico dan mulai melihat-lihat kaset yang akan mereka tonton.

"American Pie?" tanya Hitch sambil nyengir.

"Mesum!" timpal Rico langsung merampas kaset film 'laknat' itu dari Hitch.

"Kau juga mesum karena menyimpannya!" ejek Hitch. Rico lalu menyimpan kaset itu kembali ke lemarinya.

"The Great Gatsby aja?" kata Annie yang sudah memegang kaset yang ada gambar Leonardo DiCaprio-nya.

Yang lain terkejut dan heran. Annie? everyone knows that girl love Fantasy movies and HATE romance movies, mau nonton The Great Gatsby?

"Itu romance lho, tumben?" Tanya Ymir yang sudah menyeringai sambil menggoda gadis itu.

"Sekali-sekali kan tidak apa" katanya cuek

"Biasanya kau menyebutkan film-film romance itu 'sampah'" timpal Rico lagi sambil menyikut badan Annie.

"Well, aku bilang sekali-sekali tidak apa kan?" kata Annie yang mempertahankan ekspresi santai-nya

"Tingkahmu seperti orang pacaran saja" kata Hitch nyeplos tiba-tiba hingga membuat yang lain menatapnya.

Yang ditatap akhirnya menyadari pernyataan yang baru ia lontarkan dan hanya menutup mulutnya terkejut. 'Duh, Nyeplos! Sorry' katanya dalam hati sambil menatap yang lain dengan wajah memelas.

Annie yang notabene-nya heran dengan sikap member lain hanya memutarkan bola mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa. Film yang lain saja" katanya berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan yang akan menjurus ke hal yang tidak ingin ia bahas sekarang.

"American Pie saja" kata Hanji kemudian. Yang lain menatapnya 'are you serious?'

"Ayoloah, sedang tidak ada para dongsaeng" Bujuk Hanji dengan wajah memelas

"Sehabis itu kau jangan berdiam diri di kamar sendirian dan menguncinya ya? Aku jadi curiga kepadamu" tukas Rico menyerah sambil mengambil CD itu dari lemarinya.

"Aku cari cemilan dulu" kata Ymir lalu dia berdiri "Dan ingat, jangan pernah memulai film sebelum aku ada disini, kalian tau kan biasanya aku tidak mau ketinggalan barang semenit saja adegan di film yang kita tonton. Kalau aku ketinggalan, makanan semuanya untukku" ancam Ymir yang setelah itu menutup pintu kamar Rico.

"Kita sudah berapa kali nonton film ini?" Tanya Annie sambil sedikit menunjukkan wajah kurang selera.

"Baru sekali kok pas kita nontonnya bareng 4 orang lagi. Ingat ga Sasha sempat tak menyentuh cemilan sama sekali pas adegan 'nganu' ?" Tanya Hanji sambil nyengir.

"Bahkan ekspresi Mikasa aja tidak seperti itu" kata Rico yang membentangkan karpet bermotif Mickey Mouse ke lantai untuk mereka duduk nonton nanti.

"Unnie kok ga beli series yang lain?" tanya Hitch

"Tidak ah, cukup sekali saja aku beli film gini dan aku heran kenapa kalian mau nonton film ini lagi" tanya Rico yang sekarang sudah menghidupkan tv LED 40 inci miliknya. Well, Rico orang yang taat agama, tentu saja ia tidak mau beli film-film penggoda iman.

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah gadis bintik-bintik yang sudah membawa banyak cemilan di tangannya.

**-88888-**

Eren yang sedang menonton televisi di kejutkan dengan Iphonenya yang berbunyi pertanda masuk pesan

'_kami sudah di depan pagar rumahmu'_

From : KudaJean

'Sudah sampai? Cepat sekali' Berdiri dan mengantongi Iphone miliknya di saku celana, Eren beranjak dari sofa lalu menuju pintu. Dilihatnya ada 6 orang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya. Armin, Jean, Connie, Marco, Bertholdt dan Reiner. Sohib-sohibnya dari SMA sampai mereka masuk di universitas yang sama tapi beda jurusan.

Tersenyum kepada yang lainnya, Eren membuka pintu pagar itu dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk.

"Jean, kau bawa kaset video game yang aku minta kan?" tanya Eren yang sudah beralih ke pria bersuarai abu-abu.

"Ada, kau tenang saja aku tidak cepat pikun" jawab Jean sekenanya sambil berjalan memasuki rumah Eren yang megah itu.

"Kalian duduklah dulu disini! ibuku sedang pergi ke rumah temannya di Busan. Jadi kalian tidak usah segan-segan." Kata Eren yang sekarang menuju dapur untuk mengambil snack-snack yang ia beli tadi di supermarket.

Jean yang duduk di sofa melihat-lihat foto besar yang terpajang di dinding. Foto keluarga Jeager plus Mikasa. Di foto itu Mikasa dan Carla memakai Hanbok* dengan warna merah serasi. Keduanya duduk bersimpuh di lantai dan melipatkan tangan mereka di depan perut. Sedangkan di belakang mereka berdiri setengah lutut Grisha dan Eren yang memegang pundak Carla dan pundak Mikasa. Eren dan Grisha memakai Hanbok pria warna merah serasi dan memakai Gat* bewarna hitam. Eren dengan senyum lebarnya, Mikasa dengan senyum tipis dan _indah _miliknya.

'Sepertinya foto baru' kata Jean dalam hati. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah gadis di foto itu.

"Eren, Mikasa tidak dirumah?" tanya Reiner tiba-tiba yang membuat Jean terkejut.

"Tidak, sudah seminggu dia tidak pulang-pulang. Member SNG sibuk akhir-akhir ini" kata Eren yang sekarang sudah memegang 2 plastik bungkusan snack yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Mereka lama sekali ya comeback-nya" kata Marco yang sekarang sedang membaca majalah musik di rak sebelah sofa yang didudukinya.

"Kalau Mikasa disini, Jean pasti salah tingkah dan gugup setengah mati" ejek Connie ke pria yang masih menatap foto keluarga itu lekat-lekat.

Yang diejek hanya melotot ke pria plontos yang duduk disebelahnya. "Siapa yang tidak gugup kalau berjumpa dengan seorang idol, hah?" Tanya Jean sewot ke yang lain

"Kalau Aku sih berharap bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Christa, suaranya bagus dan dia seperti dewi yang turun dari langit" Kata Reiner dengan penuh angan-angan.

"Bertholdt pasti ingin jumpa dengan Annie? Bias-mu di SNG dia kan?" Tanya Marco ke pria jangkung yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil membaca majalah bersamanya. Pria jangkung itu hanya mengangguk dan sedikit _blush._

Eren mendengar nama 'Annie' terkejut dan menatap Bertholdt dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan. 'Annie memang bias Bertholdt' katanya dalam hati.

"Annie bias-ku juga kok." sahut Armin sambil mengambil bungkusan snack di tangan Eren, berniat membantu si surai coklat.

Eren mengajak teman-temannya menuju kamar miliknya. 'Mungkin kalau kalian tahu keadaaan yang sekarang, aku tidak tahu kalian akan bereaksi seperti apa. Maafkan aku yang harus merahasiakannya dari kalian sekalipun.' Kata Eren dalam hati sambil menatap wajah teman-temannya.

Ketika mereka memasuki kamar bercat putih polos yang dihiasi dengan poster-poster, mereka langsung tepar di karpet yang ada di depan TV LED milik Eren.

"Ayo kita langsung main game-nya" ajak Connie yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

"Jean, cepat keluarkan kaset game yang aku pesan" titah Eren yang sedang mengotak-ngatik PS miliknya.

Jean langsung membuka tas ransel miliknya dan mengeluarkan banyak kaset game yang ia punya.

"Kita main game yang ini saja" kata Reiner sambil menyerahkan kaset itu ke Eren.

"Giliran siapa dulu?" tanya Marco

Mereka pun berkumpul untuk melakukan gawi-pawi-po(Gunting-batu-kertas)

"Bearti satu orang ada yang masuk semi-final?" kata Jean yang sudah meletakkan tangannya ke tangan yang sudah menumpuk jadi gunung.

"Aku tidak ikut" seru Armin yang sedang membaca novel terjemahan sambil baring di karpet coklat milik Eren.

Setelah mendapat partner masing-masing, mereka memulai dengan sesi Marco vs Bertholdt dahulu. Yang belum mendapat giliran mulai makan snack sambil bincang-bincang.

"Eren, kalau aku bisa menang darimu, aku punya satu permintaan" kata Jean sambil mengunyah kacang kulit dan menatap Eren dengan wajah serius.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Eren yang sedang bermain dengan Iphonenya.

"Aku mau.." Jean mengambil jeda, lalu semburat merah muncul di pipinya "kau membujuk Mikasa untuk dinner bersamaku" katanya sambil menatap Eren dengan malu-malu.

Mendengar Jean mengatakan itu yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Mana mungkin Mikasa ada waktu untukmu Jean!" celetuk Reiner

"Ayolah Jean, lupakan Mikasa dan cari yang lain!" tambah Connie

"Hei, hanya itu permintaanku kalau aku menang, tidak lebih kok" Protes Jean ke Reiner dan Connie

"Biasanya kalau kita taruhan gini paling cuma dapat tiket nonton gratis, tapi kau minta Mikasa? Tidak ada yang lebih menjurus ke hal yang bisa dikabulkan gitu?" kata Connie sarkas

"Kalau itu yang kau minta Jean" kata pria kekar itu dan beralih ke Eren "Aku juga mau dinner bareng Christa, Eren" kata Reiner

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Eren, mereka saling bertatapan dan heran. Eren yang masih berkutat di Iphone-nya pun masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar tipis nan canggih itu.

"Oi, Eren" panggil Jean sambil melempar kulit kacang ke arah wajah si surai coklat. Kulit kacang itu mendarat dengan tidak indahnya ke wajah polos si surai coklat itu. Si mata jambrud pun terkejut dan mengalihkan matanya dari layar tipis canggih miliknya dan mendelik ke tersangka pelempar 'kulit kacang'.

"APA kuda?" kata Eren yang sudah sebal dengan kasus 'kulit kacang' itu.

"Kau dengar tidak dengan apa yang aku bilang, hah?" kata Jean yang sudah geram. Udah tidak dengar, ngeledek pula.

"Kau mau dinner sama Mikasa itu?" tanya Eren sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Iya" kata Jean yang sudah blush.

"kalau kau menang kan? Tapi asalkan kau tau, aku tidak akan kalah dengan mudah darimu. Apalagi taruhannya adalah Mikasa" kata Eren sambil menyeringai dengan sombongnya.

"Bearti kalau aku menang kau betul mau melakukannya?" tanya Jean tidak percaya

"Iya" angguk Eren mantap "Tapi aku tidak akan kalah dengan mudah Jean, dan kalau aku menang kau harus jadi pembantuku selama sebulan" kata Eren mantap.

"Apa? aku tidak mau, yang lain saja" sanggah Jean sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah Jean, bukannya kalau kau menang kau bisa dinner dengan Mikasa?" kata Reiner ke pada laki-laki bersurai abu-abu. "Sayangnya Eren bukan lawanku, jadi Aku tidak bisa minta bertemu dengan Christa. Ayolah, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas mu" tambah Reiner lagi.

"Dinner dengan idola, jarang-jarang lho Jean" bisik Connie yang berusaha memanaskan laki-laki bersurai abu-abu. Melihat Eren dan Jean bertengkar, bersaing dan saling ledek adalah hal yang mereka semua suka. Apalagi bagian manas-manasin.

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya Jean menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Eren memberikan tanganya ke arah jean sebagai tanda kesepakatan "Deal?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Deal" kata Jean yang sudah meraih tangan Eren. Setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Jean, Eren beralih ke Armin "Armin, bagaiman dengan kerja pertama mu? Hari ini kau libur"

"Iya Eren, dan tentu saja jauh lebih menyenangkan part time job sebagai editor majalah fashion remaja dari pada seorang kasir supermarket." Kata Armin yang sudah menutup bukunya dan ikut makan cemilan bersama yang lain.

"YES, Aku menang" Seru Marco girang. Bertholdt hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia memang tidak mahir main game dan dia memiliki hobi yang hampir sama dengan Armin, membaca buku. Salahkan Reiner yang menyuruhnya mati-matian agar menyukai game seperti yang lain.

"Oke sekarang giliran kami" sahut Reiner dan mengajak Connie.

"Bersiap-siaplah Eren" Kata Jean

"Kau yang bersiap-siap, siap-siap menjadi pembantuku, ha ha ha" tawa Eren yang sudah membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

Siang itu kamar Eren heboh dan ribut. Masalah pertarungan Eren dan Jean, nanti saja kita bicarakan.

**-88888-**

Mikasa yang sedang melakukan syuting untuk CF kosmetik ternama _Inisfree, _Hanya duduk di salah satu kursi untuk istirahat sejenak. Dress putih selutut tak berlengan menutupi tubuh indahnya. Dia sedang tidak semangat hari ini. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya bayangan laki-laki berambut hitam pekat yang pergi meninggalkannya di atap kemarin. Mengingat itu hatinya sangat berat.

'Belum siap satu masalah, sudah ada lagi yang lain' hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya setelah kejadiannya dengan Levi.

Melihat ekspresi wajah si artis, Manager Mikasa yang bernama Lizy menegurnya "Kau kenapa sayang?" katanya lembut sambil menyerahkan salah satu minuman rasa jeruk.

Mengambil minuman dari tangan manajernya Mikasa hanya tersenyum kecil "Tidak ada apa-apa Unnie, aku hanya lelah" katanya sambil menatap lantai ruangan itu.

"Sebentar lagi siap kok, tinggal take dua scene lagi, sehabis itu kita pulang" hibur Lizy ke artisnya. 'Problem lagi' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Unnie, maafkan Aku" kata Mikasa tiba-tiba dan memeluk perut Lizy.

Yang di peluk hanya terkejut lalu segera mengelus rambut gadis yang sedang rapuh di perutnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan baju yang dibagian Mikasa membenamkan wajahnya sudah basah.

"Sudah-sudah" bisik Lizy pelan dan mengelus punggung Mikasa dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sangat rindu dengan ibu" isak Mikasa pelan. Lizy tau mikasa sedang banyak problem dan masih merahasiakannya. Wanita berumur 29 tahun itu pun berusaha melihat wajah Mikasa, tapi si empunya wajah makin membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Lizy.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" bisiknya pelan.

"Kau masih punya Bibi Carla, Paman Grisha dan Eren, Mikasa. Bahkan kau punya 8 orang Unnie yang selalu ada untukmu dan kau masih punya Aku." Kata Lizy lembut.

"Bahkan musuh bebuyutanmu bernama Levi juga sudah ada disini" sambung Lizy.

Mendengar nama 'Levi' Mikasa pun mengeratkan genggamannya di baju dress Lizy. Isaknya sudah berhenti dan ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke perut mother-figure-untuknya setelah Bibi Carla.

Tak lama kemudian sang sutradara sudah kembali memberitahukan seluruh kru untuk segera bersiap-siap melanjutkan syuting mereka hingga selesai.

Mikasa lalu berusaha senyum seceria biasanya. Melupakan problem yang ia miliki bersama Eren, Annie dan tentunya Levi.

**-888-**

Kelima gadis itupun sudah berstelan lengkap untuk pergi ke Jang-o-rang. Mereka juga tidak lupa dengan topi dan masker tentunya. Mereka lalu diantar oleh salah satu staff dengan mobil van putih biasa. Bukan StarCraft Saga yang biasa mereka naiki kalau sedang show dan beraktivitas.

Setelah sampai di restoran, mereka lalu memakai topi beserta masker penutup mulut dan hidung. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tetap membuat mereka menjadi sorotan. Apalagi kalau ada saesang fans. Pasti fans fanatic itu bisa menebak dengan mudah siapa merekaa itu sebenarnya. Sepanjang mereka menyusuri restoran yang bercat kuning dengan dekorasi kental akan rumah makan korea biasanya, Mereka lalu mencari tempat duduk yang cocok untuk mereka duduk.

Tentu saja mereka tau kalau banyak sorot kamera yang sembunyi-sembunyi menangkap momen tak biasa itu. Jika salah satu dari mereka melihat langsung kamera itu, mereka pasti hanya senyum (dibalik masker) dan membuat bentuk "peace" di tangan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu pelayan laki-laki datang dengan malu-malu sambil menyerahkan buku menu kepada kelima gadis itu.

Setelah memberikan list pesanan, Hitch dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang pelayan itu berikan kepadanya. Sebuah foto dirinya dan spidol. Lalu si pelayan angkat suara "Noona, aku minta tanda tangan anda. Aku penggemar berat anda Noona" katanya sambil tertunduk malu dengan blush yang hebat.

Mendengar itu Hitch hanya tertawa lalu menandatangani foto itu dan langsung menyerahkannya ke pelayan itu "Ini dia tanda tangannya. Kerja yang rajin ya" kata Hitch sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih banyak Noona" menunduk ke Hitch lalu beralih ke yang lain, "Semoga kalian suka makanan disini dan Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian sampai akhir, SNG Jjang*!" sahutnya semangat lalu dia meleset pergi setelah semua member SNG mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

"Huft, banyak sekali kamera yang menyorot kita" keluh Hitch pelan.

"Iya, tapi untungnya mereka tidak agresif" kata Hanji.

Tidak lama kemudian Iphone Hanji berbunyi pertanda telpon masuk "Dari Petra" katanya kepada yang lain

"Yeoboseo Petra, ada apa?" kata Hanji

"Yeoboseo Hanji Unnie, kalian sedang di jang-o-rang ya?" sahut Petra yang sekarang sudah ada di mobil menuju dorm RC.

"Ne(Ya), baru saja sampai" kata Hanji

"Baguslah, kami kesana ya" kata Petra

"Sudah siap? Kok cepat sekali?" Kata Hanji heran

"Sudah, Cuma pemotretan kok. Kami pun sudah mulai dari jam 5 pagi tadi, jadi kami sudah siap" Kata Petra

"Umm, sekarang ini kalian sudah di dorm?" kata Hanji serius

"Belum, sebentar lagi sampai. Why?" tanya Petra

"Aku berharap sih kalian tidak membawa Mikasa" Kata Hanji sambil berbisik takut terdengar oleh Annie yang sedang bermain Iphone-nya.

"Oh, kita mau ngomong sama Annie kan? Iya, akan kuusahakan. Berdoa saja dia belum pulang" kata Petra

"Oke, bye Petra" kata Hanji sambil menutup telpon.

Gadis berambut coklat itu sudah beralih ke yang lainnya "Petra, Sasha dan Christa sebentar lagi bergabung bersama kita" katanya ke yang lain.

"Baguslah aku sudah kangen sama Christa" Kata Ymir nyeplos. Yang lain tidak mengubris pernyataan Ymir dan kembali berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

20 menit kemudian, tiga member SNG datang dengan setelan lengkap khas masing-masing,_ Sunnies _dan topi. Tentu saja ini lebih membuat fans mereka betul-betul histeris dan semakin banyak sorotan dan kilatan cahaya mengambil sosok-sosok yang baru datang itu. Petra mengambil kursi diantara Hanji dan Rico, Christa duduk di sebelah Ymir, dan Sasha duduk diantara Annie dan Hitch.

"Pesanan belum datang?" tanya Sasha

"Belum, kami sudah memesankan untuk kalian kok. Jadi kita barengan makannya." Kata Rico yang sekarang menatap Hanji untuk mengisyaratkan 'lets start the conversation'

Setelah suasana hening menyelimuti akhirnya Hanji angkat suara "Ehm, well Annie ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu" kata Hanji mencoba untuk basa-basi.

Mendengar namanya disebut Annie mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tipis itu ke arah wajah-wajah member yang lain.

"Iya, sepertinya Aku tau apa yang akan kita bicarakan" sahut Annie dengan tenang

"Well, syukurlah sekarang tidak ada Mikasa" Kata Ymir yang sekarang sudah melipatkan tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar di kursi itu.

"Kau sudah pacaran dengan Eren kan?" tanya Hanji langsung

"Iya" sahut Annie sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Sejak kapan? Atau lebih tepatnya sejak kapan kalian sudah dekat?" tanya Hanji serius

"Boleh aku tanya kalian dulu, sejak kapan kalian tau kalau laki-laki itu Eren?" tanya Annie kembali

"Aku pernah melihat kalian berdua Annie Unnie." Kata Christa. Mendengar itu Annie terkejut.

"Kapan Christa?" tanya Annie

"Saat Bibi Carla berulang tahun. Aku melihatmu bersama Eren di luar malam itu. Tapi Unnie-Unnie baru tau saat insiden kemarin pagi"

Annie pun menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya ke sandaran kursi. "Maafkan aku kalau harus merahasiakannya dari kalian juga. Aku tidak mau kita semua kena skandal" kata Annie sambil menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah dekat Eren sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu aku menemani Mikasa pergi bersama bibi Carla untuk belanja . Karena Aku agak pilek jadi aku menunggu di mobil bersama Eren yang mengantar kami ke Busan saat itu." Cerita Annie. Member lain pun mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Saat kami hanya berdua saja di mobil, kalian tau kan kalau aku tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengannya jika kita ke rumah Mikasa. Dia lalu menceritakan kalau teman dekatnya sangat mengidolakanku, aku hanya diam saja. Lalu dia terus-terusan mencoba untuk berkomunikasi denganku seperti menanyakan bagaimana aktivitasku sehari-hari, cuacanya sangat indah hari ini, dan percakapan ringan lainnya. Ketika kami sudah bersenda gurau, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat membuatku terkejut." Putus Annie sambil mencoba membayangkan kejadian yang indah baginya itu.

"Terus dia bilang apa?" Tanya Rico yang menatapnya dengan serius.

Sebelum Annie melanjutkan, 2 orang pelayan sudah membawakan pesanan mereka. Mengatur makanan yang di dominasi oleh belut-belut itu dengan telaten agar tidak mengecewakan pelanggan dan lebih tepatnya 'Idola besar'

Setelah 2 orang pelayan itu pergi, Annie melanjutkan. "Kalian ingin tau apa yang dia katakan padaku?"

Tentu saja semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya masing-masing, belum berniat untuk menyentuh makanan yang sudah tersedia dengan rapi dan begitu menggugah selera.

"Kalau sekarang aku bilang aku mencintaimu? Maukah kau menerimanya dengan setulus hati?" kata Annie dengan lembut sambil teringat akan momen si surai coklat itu benar-benar mengatakan kepadanya.

Mendengar itu tentu membuat mereka terkejut dan juga 'ribut'.

"Eren kok frontal gitu ya?"

"Ga nyangka dia beneran seromantis itu"

"Apanya yang romantis, sangat tiba-tiba dan seperti di sambar petir"

"SUDAH-SUDAH" kata Hanji berusaha menenangkan yang lain, Lalu dia berkata lagi "Setelah mendengar itu, apa reaksimu Annie?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak menganggap itu serius, dan berusaha menggodanya dengan mengatakan "Make me!"" senyum Annie. Mendengar itu yang lain hanya tersenyum lalu Annie melanjutkan ceritanya "Setelah itu kami bersenda gurau lagi seperti sebelumnya"

"Apa dia meminta nomormu?" tanya Hitch

"Tidak, Dia mencuri nomorku dari Iphone Mikasa. Malah dia langsung bilang hal itu kepadaku saat dia pertama kali menelponku" jawab Annie dan karena perutnya sudah lapar, dia langsung mengambil sumpit yang sudah tersedia "Ayo makan, aku sudah lapar"

"Baguslah kalau kita bicara sambil makan, jadi aku bisa mendengar lebih saksama lagi" Kata Sasha yang sudah mengacungkan sumpitnya ke atas.

"Yang di kepalamu hanya makanan saja" seru Ymir sambil mengunyah daging belut itu di mulutnya.

Mendengar itu yang lain hanya tertawa, sungguh sayang Mikasa tidak ada disini.

"Tapi Annie, Kau tau kan kalau Mikasa menyukai Eren?" Kata Rico sambil menyulangkan belut itu kemulutnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Annie menghentikan kegiatan mengambil daging belut itu dari piring lalu menganggukkan kepalanya "tentu saja Aku tau"

"Lalu kenapa..?" tanya Petra segan.

"Syukurlah tidak ada Mikasa disini, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini kepada kalian semua" Kata Annie sambil berhenti makan sebentar.

"Mau bilang apa Unnie?" Tanya Sasha yang sudah penuh makanan di mulutnya.

"Sasha, jangan ngomong dengan mulut penuh! Sudah berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu hah?" omel Ymir dengan Christa sebagai tameng antara keduanya.

"Sudahlah Ymir Unnie, lanjutkan lagi Annie Unnie" setelah meredam omelan Ymir, Christa beralih ke Annie.

"Terima kasih Christa" senyum Annie lalu kembali angkat suara "Sejujurnya, Aku sudah lama menyukai Eren"

"APA?"

"SERIUS?"

"SEJAK KAPAN?"

"Iya, mungkin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu" jawab Annie lalu dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya "Selama ini Aku selalu tau dan sadar kalau Mikasa selalu menyukai Eren, tentu saja hal itu yang membuatku diam sejak dulu dan tidak mau telalu banyak berharap"

Melihat member yang lain menatapnya dengan mimik seolah-olah berkata 'Lanjutkan' Annie pun bersuara lagi "Aku selalu mencoba untuk menjauhi Eren sebisa mungkin. Karena dengan cara seperti itulah Aku yakin Aku bisa melupakannya dan menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, tentu saja momen saat Aku bersamanya di mobil waktu itu meruntuhkan segala usahaku, rasa khawatirku, dan keyakiananku akan perasan yang sudah hilang ini"

"Pernyataan cinta yang ia sebutkan saat itu, ingin sekali Aku jawab dengan kata 'IYA' dan mungkin memeluknya saat itu juga. Tapi, bibir dan tanganku masih mengikuti kenyataan yang pahit yang terus-menerus menghantuiku. Mikasa. Sosok yang sangat aku sayangi bagai adikku sendiri"

"Semenjak momen kami di mobil itu, kami semakin dekat dan dekat. Ingin rasanya aku menolak Eren dengan tidak menghiraukan semua afeksi yang diberikannya kepadaku, tapi hatiku selalu menyuarakan kata 'Mungkin ini bisa', ' jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu', 'Ikutilah kata hatimu Annie' setiap kali dia menunjukkan itu semua kepadaku"

"Bahkan setiap kali dia berbicara denganku atau menghubungiku, dia selalu berkata kalau dia akan selalu menunggu jawaban atas penyataan yang ia lontarkan di mobil itu."

Keheningan masih menyelimuti ketika gadis bersurai emas itu sudah terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada dari mereka yang masih makan atau minum, semuanya tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa ayahmu tau tentang kalian Annie?" Tanya Hitch

"Ayahku adalah orang kedua setelah Mikasa sebagai orang-yang-tidak-bisa-kuberitahu-dulu" kata Annie sambil menunduk "Dia selalu mengingatkanku untuk terus focus ke karir dan jangan sampai terkena skandal atau apapun" katanya datar.

Setelah hening menyelimuti gadis-gadis itu, Hanji angkat suara "Kami akan selalu mendukungmu Annie, mau itu dengan Mikasa ataupun dengan Ayahmu. Jadi jangan sungkan minta tolong dengan kami ya" kata Hanji sambil mengenggam tangan Annie yang ada di atas meja. Diikuti oleh member yang lain sambil melemparkan senyuman masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata menetes dari iris biru itu jatuh membasahi kumpulan tangan mereka. Dengan senyum yang merekah dari paras dingin itu, Annie berkata "Terima Kasih"

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu?" tanya Hanji kemudian

"Ada sih yang ingin aku atau kita lakukan bersama-sama. Ini untuk membantu Mikasa" Kata Annie dengan senyuman.

**-88888-**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang saat Mikasa sudah berada di dorm RC. Penat dan lelah adalah keadaan yang menggambarkan kondisi gadis itu. Lizy segera mengikuti Mikasa menuju kamar si anak asuh yang berada di lantai 3 gedung dorm.

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan Mikasa?" tanya Lizy sambil meletakkan beberapa peralatan yang dibawa tadi.

"Tidak Unnie, Aku mau mandi lalu tidur" kata Mikasa sambil meraih handuk bewarna Pink yang tersangkut di gantungan handuk.

"Jangan lupa jam 3 nanti kalian latihan ya. mungkin sekitar 5 atau 7 hari lagi kita akan membahas tentang project comeback kalian" kata Lizy sambil mencek list di notebook kecilnya.

"Hah? Secepat itukah? Unnie dapat kabar dari siapa?" kata Mikasa terkejut sambil melihat sang menejer.

"Tadi Mike-Oppa yang mengatakannya padaku" kata Lizy lalu menutup notebook kecilnya dan beranjak menuju pintu "Oke, istirahat yang cukup ya! jangan banyak pikiran dan selalu berpikir positif"

"Iya Unnie" jawab Mikasa sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan lupa telpon aku kalau kau sudah bangun" kata Lizy lagi sambil membalas senyum Mikasa

"Iya Unnie" Kata Mikasa.

Setelah pintu itu ditutup, Mikasa teringat anak laki-laki bersurai emas yang membuat janji kepadanya, Armin. Segera ia melihat list jadwal kesehariannya dan berharap menemukan apa yang ia cari, _'Waktu senggang'_.

"Hmm.. ada waktu besok sore sampai malam" Katanya lalu segera menyambar Iphone miliknya dan mengirim pesan singkat ke Armin.

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Mikasa meletakkan Iphone miliknya di tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Sudah dengan setelan baju santai, Mikasa mengeringkan rambut dengan hair-dryer sambil bersenandung kecil. Dan suara tanda pesan masuk membuyarkan kegiatan kecil yang dilakukannya.

'Pasti dari Armin' katanya dalam hati dan membuka pesan itu segera.

Apa yang diharapkan ternyata tak selalu dikabulkan.

_Mikasa, Armin bilang kita akan pergi makan besok malam karena tadi kau menghubunginya._

_aku akan menjemputmu besok. Kita bisa pergi bersama_

_From : Eren_

Helaan nafas terdengar di ruang itu. Tanpa membalas, Mikasa melempar Iphonenya ke tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju pintu. Saat dia membuka pintu, tak disangka yang berdiri di depan pintunya ini adalah. .

"Um Levi. . ." katanya terkejut dan menjatuhkan handuk yang digenggamnya tadi.

Dengan sigap Levi mengambil anduk yang sudah terbaring di lantai dan menyerahkannya tepat di depan wajah gadis itu tanpa memutuskan tatapan antara keduanya. Merasa rishi ditatap intens seperti itu, Mikasa mulai memutuskan adu tatap mereka dan meraih handuk dari tangan Levi

"Ada apa-"

"Besok malam pergilah bersamaku!" potong Levi dengan tidak melepaskan genggamannya di handuk Mikasa.

"A..apa?" Mikasa menatapnya dengan terkejut. Tidak menduga apa yang dikatakan oleh Levi barusan.

"Besok malam kau tidak ada jadwalkan? Pergilah bersamaku, Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu" Kata Levi yang kini sudah mengeratkan jemarinya ke jari lentik nan putih yang sedang memegang handuk putih itu juga.

Melihat Mikasa yang masih speechless Levi pun beranjak pergi dengan santainya,Tidak perduli gadis itu mau atau tidak.

"Kalau Aku tidak mau?" Kata Mikasa dengan suara lantang. Sepertinya rasa sedih yang dideritanya kemarin seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi karena hal yang dilakukan Levi sekarang ini diluar duggan.

Berhenti melangkah Levi menjawab sambil menyeringai "Terserahmu saja, Aku berharap kau akan dirundung penyesalan yang amat dalam jika kau tidak datang" dan berlalu bergitu saja.

'Dia itu! seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja dan selalu menjengkelkan' geram Mikasa dalam hati

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Aku tidak akan datang!" jerit Mikasa jengkel

"Ku tunggu Kau di daerah _Cheonggyecheon Stream_" katanya tanpa melihat ekspresi Mikasa yang sudah menaikkan bogem 'indah'nya ke udara.

Kembali masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu, Mikasa lalu merebahkan badanya ke atas tempat tidur. Berusaha untuk tidak jengkel berkelanjutan. Tapi setelah dia menenangkan diri, dia menyadari sesuatu. Walaupun dia agak jengkel, tapi yang dilakukan Levi kepadanya tadi sejujurnya membuat dia agak _senang._

'Memangnya dia mau nunjukin apa?' katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis. 'sayang sekali Levi, Aku sudah janji dengan Armin diluan'

'Walaupun nanti aku jumpa dengan Eren' katanya dalam hati sambil miris.

'Terserah kau mau mendoakan ku akan menyesal dengan teramat dalam, Aku tetap ingin jumpa dengan Armin. Aku lebih lama mengenalnya daripada mengenal dirimu' kata Mikasa dalam hati lalu bergegas menuju pintu untuk membeli makanan ringan dan Coke favoritnya.

Saat Mikasa melintasi pintu utama gedung RC tak disangkan dia akan berjumpa dengan Unnie-Unnienya.

"U..Unnie?" Sapa Mikasa membuyarkan kedelapan gadis yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan riang. Mendengar suara Mikasa sontak mereka semua terdiam.

"Um, Mikasa. Sudah lama pulangnya?" Kata Petra dengan ramah

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Unnie, bukannya kalian ada pemotretan ya?" Kata Mikasa ke Petra

"Iya, sekitar 2 jam yang lalu kami sudah siap Mikasa " Kata Sasha sambil mengemut lollipop _Chupa-Chup_ favoritnya. Dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, Mikasa agak sensitif sekarang ini. Tanpa disadarinya, suaranya sudah serak menahan sedih

"Terus kalian kemana? Kok tidak menungguku kalau mau pergi?"

**TBC**

Keterangan

Rookie : istilah ini biasanya untuk menyebut artis yang newbie, pemula, dini atau group yang baru dibentuk.

Hanbok : Pakaian tradisional Korea

Gat : adalah jenis topi tradisional Korea yang dipakai oleh pria saat pergi keluar rumah atau menghadiri acara-acara penting pada jaman dulu.

Jjang : Jjang dalam bahasa Korea berarti 'Yang terbaik' atau 'keren sekali'

A/N

Maaf kalau romancenya dikit banget, humornya garing dan updatenya telat. Semoga suka! Rencana lanjutin nulis chapter depan kalau SNSD udah comeback. Balasan review nanti di chapter depan ya Readers!


End file.
